


Смотри на меня

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз впервые встречает Эрика в десять лет. Больше они не расстаются. История о мальчике, который точно знал, как правильно, но никогда не задумывался, как считают другие.<br/>АУ без суперспособностей, наше время. Автор долго думал, как бы отразить основной конфликт Чарльза и Эрика без мутации, конфликт личностей. Получилась эта история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотри на меня

**Пролог.  
О добром незнакомце.**

 

Адель остановилась у стенки – передохнуть. Пластмассовое покрытие быстро нагрелось под ее пальцами, рука начала скользить, пришлось переменить позу и упасть на стену уже плечом. Ноги разъезжались, хотя она в этот раз озаботилась кроссовками, не стала напяливать каблуки. Сумка на плече казалась набитой кирпичами. Как нарочно, за углом весело мигал огоньками бар и запах дешевой еды и пива доносился вполне отчетливо, даже навязчиво. Адель закрыла глаза. Так плохо ей давно не было.  
Не надо было ехать, правильно говорил Эван. Он вообще почти всегда был прав. Но у Эвана с семьей были нелады, с самого детства. Он и в Сидней улетел потому, что никого из родни там не было. У Эвана не было и не могло быть любимой бабушки, к которой в больницу срываешься сразу, не думая, хоть с другого края света, а хоть из другой галактики.  
Если закрыть глаза, то голова начинала кружиться немилосердно, как после студенческой попойки. Адель старалась держать голову прямо, смотреть твердо и переставлять ноги. До регистрации на рейс оставалось всего-ничего, надо было просто потерпеть, а там выпросить у стюардессы крепкий чай и спать, спать все долгие часы полета. В Хитроу ее будут ждать, усадят в машину и повезут прямо в больницу. Главное успеть. Адель не обольщалась – в возрасте бабушки инфаркты редко кончались хорошо. Удалось бы попрощаться…  
Ресницы снова защекотали слезы, она неловко вытерла их пальцами и наконец-то отпустила стенку. Ну что такое – расклеиться из-за недели гриппа!  
– Вам помочь?  
Голос возник слева, а потом переместился вперед, локоть поддержала сильная рука.  
– Все в порядке, – пробормотала Адель. – Все хорошо.  
– Я же вижу, что не хорошо, – парировал голос с мягким укором. Так добрые учителя журят хулиганов, застуканных на школьном дворе с сигаретой. – На вас лица нет. Давайте я вызову врача.  
– Не надо, – она, смиряясь с чужой помощью, вцепилась в руку незнакомца, оперлась на нее. – Просто я плохо переношу грипп. Вирус уходит, а слабость остается. А мне очень надо в Лондон.  
– Я вас провожу, – решительно сказал обладатель мягкого голоса. – Тут недалеко.  
Может, было и недалеко, но дорогая казалась бесконечной. Коридор – однообразный, с заученной уже рекламой и проклятыми пластиковыми стенами тянулся и тянулся, рискуя опоясать землю и окончиться где-нибудь на луне. В голове мутилось, но незнакомец твердо держал Адель под локоть.  
Дошли и сели – казалось, через триста лет.  
– Вот видите, – сказал голос. – Не так уж страшно. Посмотрите-ка на меня?  
Добрые самаритяне с библейских времен сильно похорошели. У этого вот были безумно голубые глаза за каштановой челкой и очаровательная улыбка. Адель даже сама невольно улыбнулась в ответ.  
– Я Чарльз, – сказал спаситель, осторожно пожимая ей руку. – Очень приятно познакомиться после того, как мы преодолели этот ужасный коридор.  
– Адель, – все еще смущаясь, пробормотала она. – Простите, что так на вас повисла.  
– Ну на то и рыцари, чтобы спасать прекрасных дам, так ведь? До регистрации ведь еще есть время? Я посижу с вами.  
– А как же ваш рейс?  
– Мне в Нью-Йорк, – Чарльз как-то неловко улыбнулся, дернул краем рта. – Немного отложили вылет. Придется подождать.  
Судя по взгляду, по внезапно проявившейся сеточке морщин в уголке глаза, Чарльзу очень нужно было в Нью Йорк.  
– Такое бывает, – уверила его Адель. – Они скоро справятся.  
– Будем надеяться, – он принужденно усмехнулся. – А что же повело такую очаровательную девушку в такую дальнюю дорогу, да еще сразу после болезни?  
Адель сама не поняла, как выболтала ему все. Про неожиданно заболевшую бабушку, про Эвана, который совершенно замечательный, но ни за что не отпустил бы ее больной в Лондон, поэтому она купила билет и сказала ему только по пути в аэропорт. Про водителя такси, который подумал, что она пьяна или под кайфом, и брезгливо грохнул чемодан на асфальт. Про длинный, затяжной грипп, который она подхватила в школе, от одной из младших девочек.  
После разговора стало ощутимо легче. То ли в этот зал не доносился мерзкий запах еды, то ли она просто перестала его ощущать, но тошнота спала и испарилась. В голове перестало стучать, а мысли прекратили шарахаться испуганными зайцами. Вот и Чарльза удалось рассмотреть.  
Ему на вид было чуть больше тридцати – подтянутый, аккуратный, с полупустой сумкой на плече, он казался молодым профессором, спешащим на лекцию или конференцию. Лицо загорелое, кое-где проступали упрямые веснушки. А еще он страшно нервничал.  
Адель не сразу поняла, она вообще не страдала излишней наблюдательностью. Но, придя в себя, она заметила – Чарльз совершенно ее не слушал. Вернее, нет, он слушал – с преувеличенным вниманием, кивая и поддакивая, в нужных местах вставляя ничего не значащие реплики вроде “неужели?” и “какой кошмар”. Он слушал слишком хорошо. Так умеют только профессиональные психотерапевты или специалисты по межличностной коммуникации, ушлые продавцы, умеющие продать что угодно и кому угодно. Но глаза у него бегали, то замирая на табло с расписанием полетов, то перемещаясь к витрине кофейного магазинчика, то упираясь в пол. Чарльз был где-то очень далеко. И там, в этом “далеко”, все было отнюдь не благополучно. Иначе тонкие брови не складывались бы в ломаную линию вместе с ранними морщинами, не была бы улыбка такой беспомощной и ненастоящей.  
– Вы боитесь летать? – спросила Адель, на полуслове прерывая рассказ о знакомстве с Эваном. – В этом дело, да?  
– Нет, что вы, – Чарльз поднял взгляд и снова беспомощно улыбнулся. – Совсем не боюсь, хотя летаю редко.  
Он смущен – поняла Адель. Сейчас извинится и уйдет. И стыдно еще будет, что болтал с кем-то просто чтобы успокоиться.  
– Тогда, значит, мне показалось. Извините. Вы не думайте, они непременно починят ваш самолет.  
Чарльз снова опустил взгляд.  
– Адель, у вас бывало когда-нибудь ощущение полной невозможности куда-то успеть? – наконец, сказал он. – Как будто ты спешишь, хотя на самом деле уже спешить давно некуда, ты все уже сделал, и исправить ничего нельзя. Но ты надеешься, подгоняешь себя, торопишься?  
Она покачала головой. Чарльз невесело хмыкнул. Он сейчас казался еще старше. пожалуй, не тридцать с небольшим, а к сорока. За его спиной, на табло в противоположном конце зала, строчка “отложен” сменилась на “пройдите к гейту номер 28”.  
Адель тронула его рукав.  
– Вы успеете, – убежденно сказала она. – До двадцать восьмого гейта недолго идти.  
Он взглянул на табло и вскочил, едва не уронив сумку.  
– До свидания, – и вот снова тридцать с небольшим, даже, пожалуй, двадцать восемь. – Непременно выпейте чаю. От чая в Англии всегда легче. Особая магия!  
И зашагал по коридору – стремительный, легкий, весь пронизанный желанием успеть туда, куда успеть невозможно.  
– Удачи, – сказала Адель ему вслед и тоже поднялась с кресла – пора было идти на регистрацию. 

**-1-  
О мальчике на кушетке.**

Чарльз впервые увидел Эрика, когда им было лет по десять. Хотя, конечно, Эрик старше Чарльза на пару лет, но точного его года рождения тот не знает. Только день – второе апреля.  
Но в первую встречу, конечно, Чарльз не знал даже дня. Он просто пришел к маме. Миссис Ксавье умудрилась сломать ногу – на пустом месте, как утверждала она сама. Споткнулась, упала, и вот – пожалуйста. Толстый врач в белом халате неодобрительно хмурил брови, когда пожилая экономка, миссис Стенджерс, ввела Чарльза в палату. Но мальчик не шумел, не мешал, да и пациентка перестала постоянно волноваться о сыне – и доктор смирился.  
– Прости меня, милый, – мама взъерошила ему волосы на затылке и слабо улыбнулась. – Мы теперь не сможем поехать в зоопарк во вторник.  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
– Это ничего. В зоопарк меня сможет сводить и Агата. Так ведь? – он взглянул на миссис Стэнджерс. Та кивнула. – А тебе надо будет лежать. Обещай, что будешь лежать, как сказал доктор.  
– Обещаю, дорогой, – миссис Ксавье погладила сына по плечу. – А теперь доктору нужно будет закончить перевязку, и мы все поедем домой. Подожди в коридоре, пожалуйста.  
Чарльз досадливо нахмурился. Мама ненавидела выглядеть некрасиво или жалко. Никогда не позволяла себе такого, даже во время болезни. И сейчас, она, конечно, не хотела, чтобы Чарльз увидел ее искаженное от боли лицо. Он это понимал, но все-таки вышел. Если маме надо – что ж.  
Чарльз к тому времени уже почти не помнил отца. Только смутный отпечаток в памяти, без лица, без голоса, без четких воспоминаний. Френсис Ксавье умер от сердца – так говорили в доме. “У Фрэнка просто было слишком большое сердце, милый”, – говорила мама. – “Я знала, что однажды оно просто не выдержит”.  
О маме теперь заботился Чарльз. Поэтому он и вышел.  
Позже он с удовольствием прокручивал в голове вероятности – а что было бы, заупрямься он и не выйдя тогда в коридор? Заметил бы он неподвижно сидящего на скамейке мальчика? Скорее всего, нет. Прошел бы с мамой и не оглянулся. И они никогда бы не встретились с Эриком – вот ужас. Хотя, конечно, встретились бы – в Уайт Плейнс они бы мимо друг друга не прошли. Но Чарльз верил в предопределенности и красивые совпадения.  
Больничный коридор был очень длинным и полупустым. Медсестры за широкой белой стойкой переговаривались, смеясь шуткам молодого усатого доктора. Вдалеке прогуливался какой-то джентльмен с тростью. А у стенки, метрах в пяти от Чарльза на кушетке сидел темноволосый мальчик. В мальчике не было ничего необычного, но он почему-то выделялся на фоне коридора, как вырезанный из бумаги силуэт.  
“Должно быть потому, что он совсем не двигается”, – подумал Чарльз. Да и сидеть ему наверняка неудобно – прямая спина, руки на коленях, прижатые к бокам локти. Так сидят только дети на картинках в учебнике по хорошим манерам (у Чарльза такой был – нашел на чердаке). Лицо у мальчика было спокойное, но тоже словно застывшее, неживое. К нему и подойти было как-то… неловко, что ли.  
– Простите, мисс, – сказал Чарльз, хватая за полу халата проходившую мимо медсестру.  
– Что такое, милый? – она тут же опустилась на корточки. Чарльз ненавидел, когда ради разговора с ним взрослые приседали и начинали сюсюкать. – Ты потерялся?  
– Нет, мисс, – серьезно ответил Чарльз. – Я просто хотел вас спросить – что это за мальчик там, на кушетке? Ему плохо?  
Медсестра тут же заметно погрустнела и заозиралась, словно думая, на кого бы спихнуть неприятный разговор. Но, как назло, все медсестры разбежались, да и доктора видно не было.  
– Да, ты прав – ему очень плохо.  
– А что случилось?  
– Не думаю, что имею право тебе об этом рассказывать, – медсестра погладила Чарльза по голове. Почти как мама. – Но у него большое горе.  
– А почему он так сидит? – на полтона тише спросил Чарльз, кивая на мальчика. – Он же совсем не двигается.  
– Он пережил страшную трагедию. Так иногда бывает с людьми, когда с ними случается что-то очень плохое.  
– И что, ничего нельзя сделать? – ужаснулся Чарльз. Ему казалось неправильным, что человек может сидеть вот так, неестественно прямо и смотреть в одну точку. – Есть же какое-нибудь лекарство?  
– К сожалению, лекарства нет, – грустно сказала медсестра. – Но не волнуйся – за ним скоро придут из социальной службы, они помогут.  
– Они умеют это лечить?  
– Они смогут сделать так, чтобы ему стало лучше, дорогой. Сделают все, что смогут – обещаю.  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
– Это неправильно. Все надо уметь лечить.  
– Как тебя зовут, милый? – улыбнулась медсестра.  
– Чарльз Ксавье.  
– Может быть, когда ты вырастешь, Чарли, ты станешь доктором и сумеешь решить эту проблему. А пока будем надеяться на социальные службы. Ну-ка, расскажи мне, где твоя мама?  
После того, как Чарльз назвал номер палаты, медсестра оставила его в покое и пошла по своим делам. Мальчик продолжал сидеть на кушетке.  
И это было неправильно. В свои десять лет Чарльз прекрасно понимал, как мир может быть устроен, и что в нем происходить не должно ни при каких обстоятельствах. И ситуация, в которой маленький мальчик неподвижно смотрит в стену, а взрослые просто отговариваются, проходила под грифом “невозможно никак”.  
Чарльз подошел к мальчику и решительно уселся рядом.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Я Чарльз. А ты?  
Мальчик молчал. Он дышал очень тихо, но Чарльз слышал и видел, как едва заметно поднимается и опускается его грудь.  
– Я понимаю, ты, наверное, не хочешь говорить, – сказал он. – Я тоже не очень люблю разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми. Но мне кажется, кто-то должен подойти к тебе и заговорить.  
Мальчик продолжал молчать. Но Чарльз уже не обращал на это внимания. Он рассказывал – о большом доме в двух кварталах отсюда, о маме, о миссис Стенджерс, о том, что горничная Лили сегодня утром вывернула на пол целую кастрюлю с кашей, а соседский кот забрался в дом и скинул на пол горшок с фикусом. О том, что у Чарльза собственная комната, и там рано или поздно появится телескоп или микроскоп – он еще не решил. О том, что его переводят в новую школу – он снова перескочил через класс и идет в гимназию, правда она далеко, придется ездить на машине, но мама обещала нанять шофера…  
– Знаешь, не очень удобно разговаривать, если не знаешь имени, – рассудительно заметил Чарльз спустя пару минут. – Может, ты что-нибудь скажешь? Я не обижусь, если ты решишь молчать, просто если ты хочешь что-то сказать, я не возражаю.  
– Эрик.  
Губы мальчика едва шевельнулись, выталкивая имя. Он будто бы сам удивился тому, что заговорил – моргнул, покачал головой и наконец-то снял руки с коленей.  
Чарльз радостно улыбнулся.  
– Очень приятно познакомиться, Эрик!

“Еще в день знакомства я понял, что из нас двоих я более активен” – скажет через двадцать лет Чарльз.  
“Это ты со мной знакомился” – усмехнется в ответ Эрик. – “А у меня просто не было выбора”. И добавит, со свойственной ему прямотой – “Первые двадцать секунд я очень хотел тебя ударить”.

– Мама, – сказал Чарльз, появляясь на пороге палаты. – Мама, там в коридоре сидит мальчик, его зовут Эрик.  
– Понимаю, солнышко, – кивнула миссис Ксавье. – И что же?  
– Он должен жить с нами. 

Чарльз Ксавье всегда был очень целеустремленным человеком. 

**-2-  
Из папки с письмами. **

_“... к тому же, ты прекрасно знаешь – я никогда бы на это не пошел.  
Ну хватит о делах. Эрик, из тебя слова не вытянешь. Твои письма напоминают мне донесения времен второй мировой войны. Впрочем, нет – тогдашние командиры были куда более многословны. И не отговаривайся почерком и отсутствием времени. Сам говорил, что болтовня по скайпу занимает куда больше, чем подробное письмо на бумаге. Так что, мой дорогой ретроград, ты не отговоришься на этот раз. Не забывай – у меня есть шпион!  
Кстати, о шпионах. Рейвен в последний раз выходила на связь из какого-то затрапезного кафе. Надеюсь, с поместьем все в порядке? Я не рискую найти развалины и пригоршню углей, вернувшись на Рождество? Я бы вообще не вылезал из кампуса – местная библиотека приводит меня в экстаз. Знаю, я это уже говорил, ну так ведь и экстаз не кончается. Не буду тебе надоедать подробностями, но здешние отчеты и исследования могли бы взорвать научный мир, если бы кто-то потрудился сесть на задницу, оцифровать эти бесценные строки, отредактировать, внести минимальные корректировки… Ну ты понял – никому неохота измазаться в пыли, все спешат и заняты собой. Между прочим как тебе идея отметить Рождество здесь? Захватишь Рейвен и махнете ко мне, тут неподалеку есть чудесная семейная гостиница. Хозяйка – милая старушка и обожает студентов вместе с их родственниками. Соглашайся, Эрик. Не думаю, что пить с инженерами хуже, чем пить с медиками.  
Мама вчера звонила из Лиссабона и, кажется, она совершенно счастлива. Возвращение откладывается еще на месяц, ты проиграл мне сотню баксов. Я же говорил – Курт ей понравится. Дядя, правда, тоже звонил и неодобрительно фыркал.  
Как там Лора? Ты до сих пор не прислал мне ее фото, хотя обещал. Эрик, в самом деле, я ведь не ЦРУ. Эсфирь говорит – она милая, я склонен ей верить.  
На днях произошло знаменательное событие – моими исследованиями официально заинтересовался профессор Лоренц. Ну, помнишь, я писал тебе про этого надутого индюка? Сам он давно уже не занимается ничем, кроме пристального наблюдения за декольте студенток, но Совет без него не обходится. Все-таки Европа ужасно старомодна. Так вот, он остановил меня в коридоре, взялся за пуговицу пиджака и чуть не открутил ее, болтая о полнейшей ерунде. Через десять минут, когда я уже был готов сбежать, оставив ему пиджак, он, наконец, подошел к делу. Предложил мне зайти на кафедру и обсудить кое-какие мысли из моего последнего доклада.  
“Очень неплохо, Ксавье” – фырчит он и продолжает откручивать мне пуговицу. – “Но вам необходим стиль, понимаете, о чем я? Стиль делает работу – запомните мои слова!”  
И, конечно, я, как почтительный студент, терплю запах его ополаскивателя для рта и киваю головой. Самые ужасные минуты моей жизни. Зато теперь дело двинется с мертвой точки.  
Есть в бесконечной сухой теории что-то невыносимо отвратительное. Это примерно как если бы твои чертежи всегда оставались только на бумаге. Но если с чертежами еще можно примириться, то эти насквозь умозрительные выкладки в медицине и психологии всегда приводили меня в ярость. Столько нерешенных проблем! Столько интереснейших задач – нет, кабинетные крысы будут проводить время, в сотый раз ища корреляцию между активностью левого полушария и склонности к повышенной потливости. Такие статейки потом хорошо смотрятся в научных журналах, но толк, но смысл?! Ноль, полный ноль. Сотни ученых голов – и ни одна не приносит пользы. Я хочу заниматься чем-то стоящим. Ты знаешь, у меня есть идеи и планы – не достает только информации и связей.  
Но это приложится.  
Как твоя стажировка? Эсфирь писала, ты был занят по уши, едва ел и спал. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что перенапряжение – не твоя сильная сторона? Знаю, знаю, но кто-то из нас должен быть занудой, и мы оба знаем, что это не твое.  
Надеюсь, ты не третируешь Рейвен. Как она? Для меня у нее все, как всегда, в порядке. Эти “в порядке” изрядно тревожат меня еще с прошлого года, после той истории с байкером. Насколько было бы проще, если бы она все же вышла за тебя замуж, как мечтала в десять лет.  
Эрик, я тебя прошу – не воображай себя лошадью. Второй нервный срыв никому не нужен. Конечно, ты будешь утверждать, что это вовсе не нервный срыв. Даже и не думай. Я тебе не верю, понял?  
Пиши, если уж не звонишь.  
Чарльз”_

“... и нет у меня никакого нервного срыва!  
Работа движется. Эсфирь обожает сплетни – ты знаешь. Не самый удачный источник новостей. Кабельное телевидение стало слишком скучным и теперь, очевидно, она предпочитает скайп. Чарльз, я не думал, что тебе настолько нечего делать.  
Рождество – не мой праздник. Очень много работы, уезжать на две недели это смерть для проекта. Совершенно неприемлемо. И ты пятый раз вспоминаешь о мечте Рейвен – мне стоит начать беспокоиться? Или уже поздно?  
О Рейвен – ресторан через дорогу от дома Эсфирь ей нравится. Хотя бы эта работа приносит реальные деньги. Непременно передам хозяину твою ремарку относительно интерьера – Рейвен связывалась с тобой именно оттуда. И после этого кто-то пытается отрицать, что он сноб. Смирись, Ксавье.  
Эсфирь, кстати, счастлива не меньше. Рейвен почти переехала. Целыми днями пьют чай, перебирают платья времен сороковых и невыносимо трещат о пустяках. Я сбегаю через пять минут. Ты, возможно, выдержал бы восемь. Хорошо – десять.  
Я мог бы приехать на Новый год. Когда у тебя заканчиваются каникулы? У нас дедлайн двадцать восьмого, а после надо будет переключить мозг. И Рейвен окончательно достала меня разговорами. Никогда не понимал, почему вы не можете поговорить прямо – только через меня.  
Ты не против – я привезу Эсфирь? Она никогда не была в Англии.  
И, Чарльз. Бога ради, в интересе к моей личной жизни ты жалок более чем полностью. Не Лора, а Лорейн и, если уж на то пошло, с Лорейн мы расстались три месяца назад.  
Эрик”

**-3-  
О машинах и палисадниках.**

Клаус Леншерр мечтал о доме с палисадником. С самого детства. Мальчишки в приюте все больше сочиняли, воображали кто во что горазд – мол, буду известным актером, буду знаменитым пилотом. Клаус не хотел быть знаменитым – он знал, это не всем удается. Он хотел иметь собственный дом с палисадником. Они как-то ходили на прогулку, и Клаус видел такие дома – аккуратные, словно вытянутые по линейке. Даже занавески на окнах в том районе висели совершенно одинаково – зеленые, голубые, оранжевые. И в палисадниках стояли качели, а по лужайкам бегали ухоженные собаки и ленивые кошки. Это был рай.  
К сожалению, никто не предлагал дом просто за хорошее поведение, особенно, если ты растешь в приюте. Родителей Клаус не помнил, они только значились в документах. Других родственников у него не было. Пришлось выкручиваться самому. Герр Леншерр на всю жизнь запомнил, что это такое – выкручиваться. И уяснил, что помешать на этом пути могут только лень и чужая жалость.  
Лень он истреблял с немецкой педантичностью. Много читал – не сопливые романы и не комиксы, а настоящие книги. О большом мире, о том, как все устроено в жизни, о выборе профессии и социальных механизмах общества. Он вычитал, что недостаток социализации мешает приютским детям – и ликвидировал этот недостаток. Он выяснил, что угрюмый белобрысый мальчишка не очень-то нравится людям – и узнал, как можно это исправить. Чужой жалости давался жестокий и молниеносный отпор.  
К восемнадцати годам Клаус Леншерр был абсолютно безупречен и ожидал того же от окружающего мира. Окружающий мир, надо сказать, оказался не готов.  
В университете было скучно – люди совершенно не пытались учиться по-настоящему. Клаус легко завоевал любовь своих учителей, недостаток фантазии компенсировал лошадиной работоспособностью и должность получил не сходя с университетской скамьи. Талантливые инженеры не валяются на дороге.  
О своем детстве он говорить не любил, вежлив был безукоризненно, на себя тратил самый минимум, а мир почитал большой игрой по правилам. К двадцати пяти у него был дом с палисадником, но в этой картинке явно не хватало скромницы-жены и ребенка. Желательно, конечно, сына.  
И тут в нашей истории появляется Мирьям Теслер. У Мирьям большие темные глаза и острые скулы. Темные волосы слегка курчавятся, а губы всегда немного скорбно поджаты – привычка, перенятая от матери. Случись эта история лет на двадцать раньше – была бы трагической. А так – ничего страшного.  
Они гуляют по паркам Дюссельдорфа, а через четыре месяца они уже женаты и никто не понимает, как это вышло. Впрочем, никто не возражает. Аделаида Теслер только рада – старшая дочь Эсфирь еще три года назад уехала в Америку по большой любви, а оставаться одной ей не хочется.  
И вот что главное, вот ради чего рассказывается эта маленькая история – они любили друг друга. Тоненькая, молчаливая еврейка и высоченный немец с привычкой рассчитывать все, везде и всегда. Они очень любили друг друга. Вам неоткуда этого знать, но поверьте мне.  
Эрик – надежда семьи. С самого детства. А детство начинается лет с трех, он рано осознает себя. Клаус Леншерр никогда не опускается до убого-стереотипного “мальчики не плачут”. Там, где остальные гладят сына по голове и возвращаются к своим делам, он рассказывает истории про рыцарей круглого стола, Шерлока Холмса и Александра Македонского.  
– Я всего добился сам, – любит говорить отец. – Человеку никто не нужен, если, конечно, это настоящий человек.  
И Эрик очень хочет быть настоящим – до кончиков пальцев, до слез, до сбитого дыхания. Читать он учится в четыре, школьную программу постигает с опережением. Мирьям гордится сыном и мужем, в ее доме чистота и порядок, и все неукоснительно слушаются хозяйку.  
Когда Клаусу предлагают переехать в Америку, он долго советуется с женой, несмотря на мгновенно принятое решение. Зарплата, условия, перспективы – все говорит о том, что это шанс, от которого отказываться нельзя. К Дюссельдорфу их привязывает только дом, который легко продать. Фрау Аделаида Теслер к тому времени уже три месяца как в могиле.  
Компания, выписавшая себе талантливого инженера, подыскивает им дом в пригороде – тихий уголок, и палисадник они тоже не забывают. На соседней улице в собственном доме живет мисс Эсфирь Теслер – Клаус уважает просьбу жены и отвергает предложение поселиться в городе, поближе к головному офису. На именном счете Эрика уже имеются деньги на университет, а школа с полным пансионом ждет нового ученика.  
Эрик в свои десять лет умеет хорошо слушаться отца, прекрасно учиться, проявлять интерес к жизни как таковой и не позволять никому себя жалеть – будь то разбитое колено или двойка за доклад. Жалость непродуктивна. Человеку никто не нужен, если это настоящий человек – старые приятели остаются в Дюссельдорфе, а друзей у Эрика не было никогда. Как у папы. 

– Позвони, как только закончится фильм – мы тебя заберем, – повторяет мать, поправляя воротничок.  
Эрик стоит смирно, хотя знает, что воротничок у него в порядке, а про звонок мама говорит уже второй раз. Кинотеатр через улицу притягивает гораздо сильнее.  
– Мири, он уже понял, – улыбается Клаус. – Поехали, Эсфирь ждет.  
Мирьям треплет Эрика по волосам, а потом садится в машину. У них светло-голубая “тойота”. Клаус хочет купить что-то более представительное, но пока не собрался. Эрику, в общем, и “тойота” по душе. Он не очень сильно увлекается машинами.  
Ключ зажигания поворачивается, двигатель утробно урчит и Мирьям смотрит в зеркало, машет сыну рукой. Эрик собирается постоять здесь, пока они не свернут на другую улицу, а потом уже идти к кинотеатру. “Тойота” минует автобусную остановку, проезжает супермаркет на углу и останавливается на перекрестке – там как раз горит “красный”.  
Следующей сцены Эрик не помнит. Как будто кто-то вырезал кусок жизни у него из головы. Разве что скрежет и визг тормозов, громкий хлопок… И жар. И запах гари. И чужие крики. И вопль пожарной сирены. Так громко.  
Позже ему расскажут о барахлящих тормозах, о пьяном подростке за рулем отцовского “бьюика”, о сбитом пешеходе в соседнем квартале и о желании как можно быстрее смыться с места происшествия. Это будет позже.  
А пока Эрик просто смотрит на покореженную груду металла, кое-где еще сохранившую нежно-голубой цвет, и молчит так, что сводит скулы. 

**-4-  
О мечтах и звездах**

Звонок на двери не работает, но Чарльз правильно интерпретирует камешек, влетевший в окно. Он встает с постели, выходит в темный коридор, спускается по лестнице, преодолевает холл и наконец открывает дверь. На пороге Эрик, и вид у него крайне решительный и замерзший.  
– Ты ползком что ли? – интересуется он.  
– У меня спальня на втором этаже! – возмущается Чарльз. – А что, у вас тоже нет электричества?  
– Ни у кого нет. Что-то на подстанции, авария. Тетя говорит, до утра можно никому не беспокоиться. Но у тебя же есть генератор.  
Чарльз подвигается, пропуская его в холл. На Эрике старая байковая рубашка, джинсы и кроссовки.  
– Где твои? – спрашивает он шепотом.  
– Мама и Рейвен спят, – тоже шепотом отвечает Чарльз. – Агата ушла, у нее выходной.  
– Ей пятьдесят, а ты зовешь ее по имени, – качает головой Эрик, пробираясь вслед за ним к лестнице. – Это невежливо.  
– Она сама так попросила. Эрик, давай ты запустишь генератор с утра? Сейчас электричество все равно никому не нужно. А чайник недавно кипел.  
– Боишься темноты? – проницательно улыбается Леншерр.  
– Иди ты, – Чарльз гордо фыркает, переступая по холодным ступенькам босыми ногами. – Ничего я не боюсь. Просто зачем ковыряться в подвале ночью, если можно с утра. Мама сделает тебе оладьи.  
– А она умеет?  
– Умеет. Ее папа учил.  
Эрик вздыхает.  
– Мог бы уже сам управляться с вашей махиной, не маленький.  
– Ну есть же ты, – улыбается тринадцатилетний Чарльз.  
Эрик – он такой. Когда во всем доме выбивает пробки, он приходит, забирает у прибежавшей Агаты чемоданчик с инструментами и все исправляет – аккуратно, методично и без ошибок. Техника в присутствии Эрика становится беспроблемной, тихой и старается не отсвечивать лишний раз.  
Чарльз, конечно, тоже не бездарь, но Эрик так серьезен и преисполнен собственной значимости, когда помогает по дому… Ему, наверное, необходимо обосновывать свое присутствие.  
Эрик практически поселяется у них в доме, как только в первый раз переступает порог – где-то через месяц после первой встречи с Чарльзом. Кажется, что так было всегда – потертый диван в гостиной, старинный столик с тусклой вазочкой, яркий восточный ковер и сидящий на этом ковре Эрик. Он стульев и диванов не признает, почему-то очень любит сидеть на полу, и Чарльз тоже внезапно проникается ненавистью к сидениям.  
От домашней библиотеки Эрик в молчаливом восторге, часами может изучать полки. На кухне он иногда помогает Агате, а иногда они с Чарльзом подолгу пьют там чай и разговаривают – никто в доме не знает, о чем.  
Чарльз хотел дать ему ключи от дома. Эрик не взял.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице, минуют комнату Чарльза, спальню хозяйки дома, бывшую детскую (сейчас там обитает Рейвен) и по шаткой лесенке поднимаются на чердак. Вернее, это не совсем чердак – комната под крышей, из которой собирались сделать то ли наблюдательный пункт, то ли вариант дома на дереве, да так и бросили. Голые стены, обшитые доской, приятно пружинящий пол, большое окно. На пол кто-то уже натащил пледов и подушек, соорудив неуклюжее гнездо.  
– Смотри, – говорит Чарльз, лучась гордостью. – Я буду здесь жить.  
Эрик настороженно оглядывает невзрачную комнатку и хмурит брови.  
– Внизу лучше, – честно говорит он.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Мама обещала мне телескоп. Здесь можно устроить настоящую астрономическую башню. Никаких крыш выше нашей во всем районе. Идеально.  
Эрик плюхается в гнездо из одеял, натягивает на плечи плед.  
– Ты собрался стать астрономом?  
Чарльз пожимает плечами.  
– Пока не знаю. Но телескоп – это ведь неплохо, да?  
Они сидят до трех ночи, Чарльз приносит чайник и чашки, и остатки домашнего печенья, а Эрик рассказывает ему о черных дырах до тех пор, пока у Чарльза в голове коллапсированные звезды не заходят за горизонт событий.  
– Ты же хочешь стать астрономом, – невозмутимо говорит Эрик на жалобы.  
Эрик – он такой. Кажется, он считает Чарльза чем-то вроде отдушины для мыслей. Чарльз не против.  
Он вообще-то не хочет быть астрономом. Не потому, что астрономия – это плохо. Просто выбор будущей профессии уже давно сделан – через три месяца после знакомства с Эриком, во время неспешной прогулки по улицам их городка.  
Но пусть он лучше говорит о черных дырах, телескопе и далеких звездах. Чарльз кутается в плед и чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.  
…  
– Мы просто прогуляемся, – убеждает Чарльз. – Честное слово, мисс Теслер, мы недалеко.  
Эрик стоит рядом и молчит. Эрик почти всегда молчит.  
Эсфирь сомневается, мнет в руках края большой узорчатой шали. Она старается не отпускать племянника надолго, да и врачи рекомендовали ему покой.  
– Я буду за ним смотреть, – говорит Чарльз. В больших голубых глазах столько уверенности – хоть стой, хоть падай. – Мы только пройдемся пару кварталов, сегодня такая чудесная погода, а Агата говорит, что гулять – полезно!  
– Ты хочешь пойти? – спрашивает она Эрика.  
Тот отрывисто кивает, не поднимая взгляда. Эсфирь вздыхает.  
– Хорошо, – сдается она. – Но через полчаса чтоб были здесь, слышишь?  
Еще один кивок. Эсфирь вздыхает, всем видом олицетворяя фразу “за что мне все это” и уходит вглубь квартиры, что-то ворча. Чарльз знает, что мисс Теслер Эрика любит. И волнуется. Но гулять – совершенно необходимо.  
Они идут по яркой, умытой солнцем улице. Народу мало, еще только одиннадцать утра. Все соседи или закупаются в супермаркете, или разъехались по паркам и озерам. Ну или наводят порядок дома, это тоже можно предположить. Мама Чарльза, например, снова поехала разговаривать с юристами и службой опеки. Но это к делу не относится.  
Чарльз очень внимателен. На Эрике сегодня светлая рубашка и джинсы, легкие, яркие кроссовки. На шее болтается талисман – узорчатая медная ладонь с двумя большими пальцами по обеим сторонам. Узкое лицо как обычно ничего не выражает, но Чарльза этим уже не обмануть – сегодня Эрику явно легче. С миром он общается все больше кивками, жестами и короткими словами. Со всем миром – кроме Чарльза.  
– Что это? – Чарльзу дотрагивается пальцем до амулета. – Я такого раньше не видел.  
– Хамса, – говорит Эрик. Голос у него глухой, невыразительный. Впрочем, может, это с непривычки, он сейчас мало им пользуется. – Это от сглаза. Еще называется “рука Мирьям”, – на имени он слегка запинается, и у Чарльза начинает щипать глаза. Не от слез, вот еще новости, а от острого чувства неправильности.  
Эрика не лечат. Эрика нельзя вылечить. От горя нет никаких средств, оно должно просто пройти. Есть, конечно, психотерапевты, но их Эрик отвергает вежливо и непреклонно.  
Чарльза это не устраивает. Есть средства от депрессии, от бессонницы, даже от лишней злости есть. Почему нет средства от горя? Почему человека надо оставлять вот так?  
– Она красивая, – наконец говорит Чарльз. Чтобы сделать приятное Эрику, и вообще, эта узорчатая, причудливо изогнутая штука ему действительно нравится.  
– Это мамина.  
Чарльзу хочется отвести Эрика в парк. Жаль, собаки нет – можно было бы бросать палку, играть. В статье, найденной в Википедии, пишут, что животные хорошо влияют на травмированных людей. Но у тети Эрика аллергия на шерсть – Чарльз уже успел это узнать. Не пойдет.  
– Тут кафе-мороженое за углом. Зайдем? Жарко.  
Эрик кивает.  
Они сворачивают на улицу, которая по меркам их городка считается довольно широкой. Неподалеку пестрит рекламными щитами торговый центр с кинотеатром, больше машин и людей. Если бы Чарльз мог, он взял бы Эрика за руку – так явно у того сводит плечи. Но Эрик будет не в восторге – это и ежу понятно. С ним ужасающе сложно.  
– Тут недалеко. Пошли.  
На следующей неделе обещают дикую жару. Можно упросить маму вывезти их на озеро – там у родителей Чарльза куплен небольшой домик. И Эрика можно взять с собой, и Эсфирь, раз уж она так волнуется. Мама, кажется, нормально с ней ладит.  
Позже Чарльзу удалось понять, что произошло. Эрик заметил на дороге небесно-голубой “бьюик”, опасно вильнувший в сторону. Водитель, видимо, плохо справлялся с управлением. Но машина ехала медленно, ничего особенного не произошло: рывок – и сразу выправленная траектория движения. Даже никто не сигналил. Но в тот момент Чарльзу было не до “бьюика”.  
Эрик застыл, глядя на дорогу. Лицо у него было спокойным, только глаза вдруг потемнели и у Чарльза ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять – это зрачки. По лицу Леншерра мгновенно расползалась бледность, неловко, пятнами. Он шарахнулся назад, ноги, видимо, не держали – его шатнуло и ударило о забор.  
Пара, шедшая вслед за ними, остановилась, опасливо косясь на мальчика, скорчившегося на асфальте.  
Чарльз отмер, подбежал, сел рядом. Эрика колотило, он был весь сжат, как пружина, пальцы впились в ладони.  
– Эрик… – он схватил друга за руку. – Эрик, что случилось?  
Жилка на шее билась так, как будто собиралась порваться – жутко, как в фильме ужасов, с фонтанами крови. Эрик дышал – с всхлипами, натужно, словно боялся потерять воздух.  
Эти три минуты были самыми страшными в жизни Чарльза. Он сидел рядом, обнимал Эрика за плечи и чувствовал его дрожь, сжатые мышцы. Пахло страхом. Этот запах невозможно описать, но нельзя забыть – липкий дух настойчивого, противного ужаса, обволакивающий, удерживающий, вязкий.  
Потом Эрик открыл глаза и съехал вниз. А Чарльз побежал ловить машину – он бы точно не довел его домой.  
Вечером, после всхлипов Эсфирь, врачей, вколотого успокоительного и неожиданно хрупкой фигуры Эрика на постели под одеялом, Чарльз засел за ноутбук. Это называлось панической атакой. Вегетативный криз – приступ тяжелой тревоги, мучительный для больного.  
И это тоже не лечилось. Радикально, навсегда, здесь и сейчас – не лечилось.  
Мало ли что не лечится. Всегда можно придумать свой способ. Именно тогда, сидя перед монитором, Чарльз понял, чем будет заниматься. Эрик ведь не один такой – корчащийся на асфальте от памяти, которая будет преследовать его многие годы, а если не повезет – всю оставшуюся жизнь. Есть солдаты, жертвы изнасилования, выжившие после катастроф. Им всем просто надо помочь. Найти способ.  
– Мама, – говорит Чарльз на следующее утро за завтраком. – Что нужно для того, чтобы стать врачом?

 

**-5–  
О девочке Рейвен**

– Извините, миссис Ксавье.  
У дамы, заведующей приютом, очень доброе лицо. И еще – усталое. Наверное, приют – не очень веселое место. Впрочем, нет, не приют – мама объясняла Чарльзу про патронатную систему. Дети живу здесь всего несколько дней, пока их не заберут родственники или назначенные семьи.  
– Он не хочет. Ваши документы в порядке, вы можете его усыновить. Но Эрик выразил желание жить со своей тетей.  
По лицу дамы видно, что она решения Эрика не одобряет.  
– Все в порядке, – улыбается мама. – Это его решение. Чарльз, милый, пойдем.  
– А могу я его увидеть? – спрашивает Чарльз.  
– Я спрошу, готов ли он выйти.  
Они с мамой остаются в большой светлой комнате. По стенам развешаны рисунки в рамках, мебель яркая, как будто нарисованная. Но здесь все равно неуловимо пусто и серо.  
– Не расстраивайся, – говорит мама. – Вы сможете видеться, так ведь?  
Чарльз кивает. Он не расстроен, ему просто хочется знать, почему Эрик не согласен. Ведь было бы логично согласиться.  
– Я подожду тебя на улице, – говорит мама и выходит. Ей не нравится приют – Чарльз сразу это заметил.  
Эрик появляется без сопровождения. Он как тень – высокий и тощий, в мышастой толстовке и старых джинсах. Стоит в дверях.  
– Вы хотели меня забрать, – наконец, говорит он.  
– Да, – говорит Чарльз просто. – Я хотел. У нас большой дом.  
– А у меня есть тетя.  
Чарльз пожимает плечами.  
– Там, в больнице, – начинает он, сбивается, а потом продолжает, уже решительнее. – Никто не подошел к тебе. Не говорил с тобой.  
– Ты подошел.  
– Да. Я подошел, – он смотрит в окно. Во дворе гуляет маленькая светловолосая девочка, а мама смотрит на нее издали. – Моя мама хорошая. Тебе бы у нас понравилось.  
Эрик кивает.  
– Понравилось бы, – и подходит к окну.  
Долго вглядывается в аккуратно подстриженную лужайку, охватывает цепким взглядом весь двор.  
– Хотите взять к себе кого-то – возьмите того, кто в этом нуждается.  
Он показывает во двор. Миссис Ксавье, присаживаясь на корточки около девочки, по-видимому, спрашивает, как ее зовут.

– Видишь ли, Чарли.  
Мама очень красивая в свете лампы, ее золотистые волосы разбросаны по плечам, шелковый халат оттеняет кожу. Она гладит Чарльза по волосам, и от этого тревожно и хорошо.  
– Ты скоро вырастешь. Ты совсем как твой отец – очень скоро у тебя появятся свои интересы, в которые ты не захочешь меня посвящать. Так бывает у всех мальчиков, милый мой, в этом нет ничего странного или ужасного. Мы будем вместе, конечно, но ты будешь расти и уходить в свою жизнь, непонятную мне. Я буду любить тебя, ты будешь любить меня, но в твоей жизни появится кто-то важнее, понимаешь?  
– Поэтому ты хочешь второго ребенка? – серьезно спрашивает Чарльз.  
Мама смеется.  
– Не только поэтому. Рейвен очень не повезло – ее родители умерли в авиакатастрофе, когда она была совсем маленькой. А в приемных семьях ее часто обижали старшие дети, она ведь совсем крошка. Она девочка, милый мой. Я всегда хотела заплетать косы и покупать платья милой маленькой девочке.  
– А родился я?  
– Я считаю, что это было очень удачно, – мама взъерошивает ему волосы. – А ты? И если мы не можем помочь Эрику, почему бы не помочь Рейвен? Из тебя выйдет отличный старший брат.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Чарльз. – Мы переделаем мою старую детскую. И все девочки любят игрушки. Как ты думаешь, Агата знает, какие?  
– Конечно, дорогой. Вы пойдете в магазин и купите Рейвен подарок на новоселье.  
Чарльз покупает огромного плюшевого медведя и старательно повязывает ему на шею красный бант.  
…  
Эрик плывет, загребая руками, светлая макушка мелькает что-то совсем далеко от берега. На озере полно народу, но все равно как-то тревожно. Миссис Ксавье вглядывается в водную гладь, прикрыв глаза ладонью, сложенной козырьком.  
– Мам, он отлично плавает, – говорит Чарльз, лениво водя соломинкой в бокале молочного коктейля.  
– Правда, мам, – в тон откликается со второго шезлонга Рейвен.  
Миссис Ксавье только досадливо отмахивается от них и идет в дом – проверить Эсфирь, которой стало плохо на солнце.  
Лето, Чарльзу восемнадцать, а Рейвен – четырнадцать. Эрику, кажется, все двадцать – Чарльз все время забывает о его возрасте, хотя день рождения помнит исправно. Домик на озере – идеальное место для недельного отдыха.  
Они, наверное, очень странная компания – пожилая, грузная дама, элегантная леди средних лет, двое молодых людей и шустрая светловолосая девчонка, виснущая на них всех, не разбирая пола и возраста. Все пятеро ничуть не похожи друг на друга – Эрик и Чарльз удались в отцов почти полностью. Эсфирь говорит певуче, с тысячей словечек, значения которых Чарльз не понимает, а Эрик только ухмыляется на каждое. Миссис Ксавье изъясняется изысканно с посторонними и очень нежно, осторожно – со всеми своими. Чарльз восторжен и всем зачитывает наизусть учебники, купленные еще до поступления в университет. Эрик молчалив и спокоен в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. Рейвен хохочет, тормошит всех, выводит из себя Эрика и вызывает умиление у восьмидесяти процентов населения планеты.  
Чарльз обожает эту неделю.  
Но Эрик действительно заплыл далеко.  
– Он красивый, – задумчиво говорит Рейвен. Пухлые губы обнимают коктейльную соломинку, и Чарльз неожиданно думает, что за сестрицей надо бы присмотреть. Уже пора. Мало ли что.  
– Красивый, – соглашается он.  
Эрик вытянулся, завел привычку проводить время в тренажерном зале. Чарльз, в общем, тоже туда ходит (предрасположенность к полноте, но тссс – это страшный секрет). Но если у него занятия выливаются в рельеф и общую подтянутость фигуры, то Эрик вырастает в атлетического красавца, на которого на пляже поворачивают голову все девчонки. И панические атаки стали совсем редкими. Чарльз им гордится. И немного боится за него – когда задумывается, что некоторые атаки Эрик мог переживать в одиночку и молчать. Это же Эрик.  
– Ты всех хочешь переделать, Чарли? – снова подает голос Рейвен. Глаз у нее не видно из-под полей соломенной шляпы. – И его тоже?  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ты всегда знаешь, как правильно, – рассудительно говорит Рейвен. – Когда я картавила, ты занимался со мной сам и я перестала. Когда я начала носить платья, которые тебе не нравились – ты сводил меня на лекцию по истории моды. Подарил маме кулинарную книгу, чтобы она готовила правильные торты. В школе ты был в курсе всех внеклассных занятий – но ты не ходил на них, ты их рекомендовал.  
– Я помогал людям, – пожимает плечами Чарльз.  
– Да… – тянет Рейвен. – Но мне нравились мамины торты. И те платья.  
– Если хочешь – носи, я же не против.  
– Я знаю. Ты хочешь переделать Эрика, Чарли?  
“Не переделать”, – думает Чарльз. – “Вылечить”. Разные вещи.  
– Мистер Леншерр у нас идеальный, разве нет? – говорит он.  
Рейвен тихонько смеется.  
– Да. Он такой. Я выйду за него замуж, и ты будешь шафером. На тебе будет синий пиджак, а на Эрике – серый. И все подружки невесты будут в нежно-розовом.  
– Ужас какой.  
– Хорошо, в бежевом.  
– Так уже лучше. Не забудь спросить Эрика.  
– Что, ты думаешь, ему не нравится серый?  
Оба смеются, чокаясь высокими бокалами с остатками коктейля.  
– О чем разговор?  
Эрик кутается в полотенце, взбирается на веранду, оставляя мокрые следы. Волосы слиплись прядями, уши смешно торчат и покраснел нос. Но он все равно красивый.  
– Да так, – говорит Рейвен. – Хочешь коктейль?  
Чарльз думает, что его сестра – очень умная девочка. Рейвен Даркхольм (она категорически отказалась становиться Ксавье, хотя и зовет свою опекуншу мамой) считает, что у нее братец-идиот. Принципиальная разнонаправленность этих мыслей им не мешает. Им вообще мало что мешает, даже четырехлетняя разница в возрасте и то, что Чарльз еще недавно заплетал Рейвен косички, а теперь читает лекции по половому воспитанию (“уж лучше я, чем ребята постарше и на практике”). У него получается гораздо веселее, чем в школе.  
И еще они оба любят Эрика. Но это мелочи.  
...  
Полицейский участок, даже под Рождество – безрадостное место. Серые стены, какие-то листки на пробковых досках, снующие туда-сюда люди, у которых точно сегодня не намечается праздника. Чарльз, в своей щегольской английской куртке чувствует себя удивительно неуместным здесь. Слишком чистым, слишком правильным.  
Хотя их с Эриком два раза забирали в участок за хулиганство. И идея принадлежала не Эрику. А еще чаще их просто не ловили, но это уже другая история.  
– Простите, – обращается он к сурового вида женщине за стойкой. – Мэм.  
“Мэм” поднимает глаза, и в ее взгляде – усталость всего мира.  
– Я хотел бы внести залог, – говорит Чарльз. – За мисс Даркхольм.  
– Обвинение? – устало спрашивает женщина. – Когда ее взяли под стражу?  
Чарльз пожимает плечами.  
– Простите, я не помню. Я ее брат. Я только что приехал, и мне сказали…

Он выгрузил многочисленные пакеты и свертки в холле, и только потом увидел заплаканную экономку, которая сообщила ему последние новости: Эрик позавчера сорвался в город доделывать проект, а Рейвен полчаса назад забрали в участок за оскорбление полицейского при исполнении. И за вождение в нетрезвом виде.  
“У нее ведь и прав нет”, – заторможенно подумал Чарльз. – “Что за ерунда?”

Они идут по коридору мимо каких-то дверей, и женщина смотрит на него сочувственно – как же, такой приличный молодой человек. А Чарльз думает, что Рейвен всего семнадцать, боже, она же его маленькая девочка, и хорошо, что мама уехала в Европу с другом и возвращается только послезавтра.  
Камера выглядит пристойно, но Чарльзу кажется самой страшной тюрьмой на свете – узкая кровать, умывальник, грязный пол. Рейвен на фоне обстановки кажется совсем маленькой, съежившейся.  
– Даркхольм, – говорит женщина. – За вас внесли залог.  
– Эй, – из соседней камеры на Чарльза глумливо смотрит парень в мотоциклетных штанах, ботинках и косухе а-ля семидесятые. – Это ты что ли ее братец Чарли? За меня не отвалишь?  
– Да пошел ты, – не оборачиваясь, роняет Чарльз.  
– Гляди, какие слова знает. А говорила – прили-ичный, хороший мальчик.  
Байкер явно пьян, и Чарльз даже не обращает внимания.  
– Заткнись, Симмонс, – кидает ему женщина, как старому знакомому, отпирая камеру.  
Байкер, скалясь, посылает ей воздушный поцелуй.  
По коридору они с Рейвен идут молча. Молча стоят, пока в бумажном пакете выносят ее личные вещи, изъятые при задержании – мобильник (подарок Чарльза), ключи и маленький кошелек. Молча идут на стоянку и садятся в машину.  
– Надеюсь, – тяжело говорит Чарльз. – Что вы предохранялись.  
Рейвен влепляет ему пощечину – сухо, жестко, совсем по-мужски, только голова мотается. А потом бьет снова – хлестко, истерически, давясь рыданиями, попадает по лицу, по плечам, и Чарльз не протестует, только подставляет руки, защищаясь от царапин наманикюренных ноготков.  
– Сволочь! – в голосе у нее злые слезы, макияж размазался, и черные ручейки стекают по щекам. – Ублюдок! Сукин сын! Это все из-за тебя!  
Чарльз осторожно берет ее за запястья, нежно сжимает, притягивает к себе.  
– Ты поехала кататься с пьяным мотоциклистом из-за меня? – уточняет он.  
– Ненавижу, – бессильно говорит Рейвен. – Ненавижу.  
– Еще бы. Иди ко мне, – он притягивает ее к себе, укладывает ее голову себе на плечо. Им неудобно, мешает рычаг передач и кресла далеко друг от друга, но Рейвен плачет и не отдергивается. Вцепляется ногтями ему в рубашку, потом расслабляется и затихает, тихо всхлипывая. Чарльз гладит ее по голове и вспоминает, что глумливое лицо мотоциклиста до жути напоминает ему Эрика.  
– Каталась бы с тем, с кем хотела, – роняет он.  
Рейвен понимает его, как понимала всегда – с полуслова.  
– Ты же знаешь, как у него с машинами. Вряд ли он заведет байк. Хотя он был бы горяч, – она смеется, а потом снова всхлипывает. – И мне не нужен Эрик. Ну… разве что лицо. Он красивый.  
Чарльз перебирает светлые волосы.  
– Зачем?  
– Вы меня бросили. Ты уехал в Оксфорд, мама с этим… Куртом… терпеть его не могу, лощеный дегенерат.  
– Тшшш… Он хороший человек, а ты ревнуешь.  
– Я привыкла, что ты рядом. Понимаешь? Ты всегда был. Всегда говорил, что будешь. Мама взяла меня, потому что ты вырос, а теперь – Курта, потому что я выросла. Закон жизни. Правильно Эрик не согласился на усыновление. Тогда ты бы тоже… ты бы соврал ему.  
– Рейвен, милая…  
– Нет, послушай. Это тебе легко – Эрик то, Эрик се. Один вектор в жизни. Ты не видишь, как он … живет тут, трахает каких-то баб, они гроздьями на него вешаются. А я – никто, и он мне не нужен, не нужен!  
– Конечно. Конечно не нужен.  
– И я – никому.  
Чарльз вздыхает и прижимает ее к себе еще крепче.  
– Ты не права, милая. Мы все нужны друг другу. Ты – мне, и маме, и Эрику, конечно. Просто он не признается, ты ведь его знаешь. Но у каждого есть своя жизнь. Это нормально. Но чтобы иметь свою жизнь, не обязательно хвататься за первого же байкера.  
Рейвен шмыгает носом.  
– Его зовут Саймон. И он редкостный придурок.  
– Я заметил. Поедем домой?  
И они едут.

Все устраивается. Распакованные подарки лежат под елью, свечи зажжены, гирлянды развешаны, и Мадлен (Агата ушла на пенсию два года назад) припудрила нос и простила Рейвен. Эрик возвращается из города, оттесняет повариху с кухни и готовит что-то невообразимое по личному рецепту. Эсфирь приходит в Сочельник, садится у огня с книгой и одобрительно кивает, когда Чарльз приносит ей пунш, целует руку и говорит, что она, как всегда, самая прекрасная женщина на земле.  
– Мальчик мой, ты такой врун, но такой воспитанный врун, – говорит она и улыбается.  
Конечно, Эсфирь и Эрик евреи, но Рождество, как думает Чарльз, не в религии. Уже давно не в религии – оно глубже, в душе. Смысл ведь не в рождении Христа – не только в нем, а в доброте и милосердии, в необходимости провести время со своими родными и любимыми. Именно так он сказал своей девушке, когда отказался остаться в Оксфорде на праздники.  
Кэти его бросила. Сказала, что у него в жизни есть нечто более значимое, и всегда будет. Чарльз решает никому не рассказывать. Это не так уж важно.

– Омела, омела, – по-дурацки смеется Рейвен, показывая на дверной проем.  
Чарльз улыбается. Дурацкие шутки никогда не выходят из моды. Маму и Курта уже подловили, и миссис Ксавье деликатно поцеловала его в щеку. Но его и Эрика? Чарльз мимоходом думает, что на полке Рейвен слишком много яойной манги.  
– Не задерживай людей, Чарльз, – говорит Эрик, берет его руку и сухо целует костяшки пальцев.  
Рейвен фыркает, Чарльз коротко наклоняет голову:  
– Ты как всегда галантен. Пунш?

“Ты бы соврал ему”, – не вовремя всплывают в голове слова Рейвен. Как можно обвинять кого-то в привязанности и беспокойстве?  
Или можно?  
В рабочем дневнике Чарльза уже появились кое-какие наброски. Пока только схемы. Но кто знает…  
Рейвен всегда была умной девочкой. И считала своего брата идиотом.

 

**-6–  
О красивой женщине.**

Шэрон никогда не любила свою фамилию.  
Эта фамилия принадлежала известным финансистам, светским львицам, на худой конец – хозяевам заводов и фабрик. Она звучала под сводами аукционных залов, где покупались и продавались произведения искусства. Была занесена в многочисленные “белые списки” лучших домов Нью-Йорка, Парижа, Лондона, Амстердама – и далее по карте. Это было имя, к которому Шэрон не имела отношения.  
Поэтому в этой истории она останется без фамилии, а потом станет миссис Ксавье.  
Шэрон повезло. У нее было лучшее образование, лучшие учителя хороших манер и лучшие родители на свете. Ей не пришлось подкреплять папину гордость или благосостояние, выходя замуж за финансового воротилу или главу очередной промышленной империи. Что вы, мы ведь живем не в Средневековье. Папа был человеком современным и гуманным. Мама во всем его поддерживала. Тем более, у них уже был Фрэнк – старший брат, надежда семьи, который начал читать финансовые документы раньше сказок, и родился с зажатыми в кулачке биржевыми сводками. Его хватало для продолжения семейного дела – более чем.  
Шэрон занималась собой. Она не была представительницей “золотой молодежи”, не нюхала кокаин в закрытых клубах, не участвовала в оргиях со знаменитостями. Некоторое время нежно дружила с Шоном Коннери – уже пожилым, но все еще невероятно обаятельным. Будь у нее побольше амбиций – она непременно взбунтовалась бы против семейного уклада и, например, пошла бы работать в полицию, как сделала одна из ее школьных подруг, удивив отца и повергнув в шок мать. Но Шэрон не бунтовала. Фрэнк фыркал и прочил ей будущее старой девы с выводком кошек.  
– Я могу себе это позволить, – холодно говорила Шэрон.  
Папа на двадцатый день рождения подарил ей дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка, штат прислуги и счет в банке. Очередной. Шэрон не была баснословно богата, но если не тратиться на яхты, безумные кутежи и прикупить по совету папиного аналитика кое-какие акции… дайте подумать, можно было прожить примерно две жизни.  
А потом на ее дороге возник Френсис.  
Сентиментальные романы редко описывают героя полностью. Так, по мелочи – цвет глаз и волос, сложение (непременно атлетическое), особые приметы (непременно соблазнительные). Максимум фантазий, минимум конкретики. Френсис Ксавье был списан из сентиментального романа настолько бездарно, что это отдавало плагиатом. Они встретились на прогулке в парке, как в дурном анекдоте, заговорили о пустяках и следующий месяц встречались у этой же скамейки через день, строго, не зная ни телефонов друг друга, ни фамилий, ни адреса.  
Лирический герой, наследник захудалого аристократического рода, от которого осталось разве что пышное имя. Он зарабатывал честным трудом – был неплохим химиком, трудился в фармацевтической лаборатории, носил белый халат и очаровывал лаборанток глубокими синими глазами и умением цитировать стихи к месту и без оного.  
Фрэнсис готов был возиться со своими колбами днями и ночами напролет – компенсировал отсутствие гениальности трудолюбием и усидчивостью. Шэрон за год знакомства с ним вспомнила школьный курс химии и поддалась очарованию молекулярных структур и реакции синтеза. Френсис мог заговорить на улице с бродягой и нет, не отдать ему все деньги – устроить того на работу.  
– Тебе следовало стать преподавателем, – говорила Шэрон, стряхивая листок с его рукава.  
– Что ты, я совершенно бездарен в общении с людьми, – говорил он, поддерживая ее за локоть.  
У Френсиса Ксавье был врожденный порок сердца. Врачи не обещали ему дольше пяти лет – есть случаи, когда даже операция мало что решает. Он сказал это Шэрон после первого же серьезного свидания, а она как будто не заметила.  
Сложно превратить свою жизнь в сентиментальный роман, но у нее получилось.  
Родня, узнавшая новости, предложила ворох женихов – на выбор. И тут выяснилось, что у тихой наследницы богатого рода есть характер и умение выходить победительницей из любых словесных баталий. Мать плакала, отец потрясал кулаками, брат пытался разбить Ксавье лицо, но получил хук правой и искренние извинения.  
Они прожили двенадцать лет, и для нашей истории важно только одно – Шэрон Ксавье была счастлива по собственному выбору. Она точно знала, как ей следует поступить, поступала именно так и самостоятельно разбиралась с последствиями.  
Френсис покинул жену, когда Чарльзу исполнилось четыре года. Шэрон с негодованием отвергла предложение родителей продать дом, сжечь прежние вещи, отдать ребенка няням и уехать в Европу – развеяться.  
– У твоего папы было слишком большое сердце, мой дорогой, – говорила она сыну. – И если тебе досталась хотя бы половина – этого вполне достаточно, чтобы быть счастливым.  
Любая сентиментальная ерунда довольно быстро сдается под напором реальности. Влюбленные ссорятся, верные друзья ругаются из-за раздела имущества, родственники делают друг другу пакости. По сути, все главные разочарования жизни заключаются в ее отличиях от наших представлений. Френсис Ксавье был ровно тем, кем его представляли – благостным героем романа, который за свою короткую жизнь не успел никого разочаровать.  
Чарльз был таким же – для Шэрон. Он не разочаровывал никого – ни детских врачей, ни педагогов, ни собственную мать. Семья вздыхала – мальчик наверняка избалуется и в подростковом возрасте еще всем и все покажет, – но исправно дарила ему игрушки и книжки. Чарльз, впрочем, отдавал предпочтение последним. Он рос спокойным и уверенным в том, что с мамой всегда можно договориться и понять друг друга, и с другими людьми тоже – если очень постараться. Шэрон с четырех лет разговаривала с сыном как с взрослым человеком, и он принимал это – с достоинством и уверенностью в том, что только так и следует поступать. Чарльз тоже был героем романа – только в духе Просвещения.  
Подростковый возраст пришел, и вместе с ним появился Эрик. Шэрон подружилась с Эсфирь, а потом удочерила Рейвен – казалось, с девочкой она все-таки посмотрит, на что похожи эти трудности воспитания. Не довелось – Чарльз был и старшим братом, и отцом, и наставником.  
Жизнь миссис Ксавье была похожа на ее юность – книги, заседания благотворительного общества, куда она приезжала на своем сдержанно-синем “Форде”, визиты в приют и к родителям на чашку чая. Родители поседели, но все так же осуждающе качали головой.  
Когда Чарльзу было шесть лет, он сказал экономке:  
– Моя мама – очень красивая женщина, – и пояснил, во избежание разночтений: – Я не про лицо. 

С Куртом они знакомятся прозаически – “Форд” ломается посреди шоссе, тихо съезжает на обочину и отказывается двигаться. Шэрон понимает в устройстве машины ровно настолько, чтобы прикинуть стоимость ремонта. Курт останавливается, чтобы помочь красивой женщине – частично из сочувствия, частично из желания познакомиться. Ему сорок восемь, он выглядит моложе своих лет, владеет сетью автосалонов и обладает безукоризненными манерами.  
– Мама, – светски говорит Чарльз после совместного обеда. – Я думаю, Рейвен может пожить и без тебя. Я попрошу Эрика присмотреть, – он всегда понимает больше, чем сказано.  
В Курте нет ничего книжного, он прагматик, но джентльмен в старинном понимании этого слова. Шэрон не вспоминает о Френсисе, и одновременно думает, что он бы одобрил. Чарльз здоровается с Куртом за руку, Эрик вежливо кивает, Рейвен дурашливо просит подарить ей автомобиль на Рождество “ну совсем маленький, ну что вам стоит”.  
– У тебя очень хорошая семья, – говорит Курт, улыбаясь одними глазами.  
Он первый, кто называет семьей всю компанию – Рейвен, Чарльза, Эрика, не знакомую ему еще Эсфирь и даже экономку. Он не кидает странных взглядов, не стремится познакомиться с ее родителями, не спрашивает, в каких отношениях ее сын состоит с этим мрачным молодым человеком и почему ее дочь носит другую фамилию.  
Когда Шэрон спрашивает, почему она его интересует, Курт говорит:  
– Ты очень красивая женщина, – целует ей руку и добавляет, во избежание разночтений: – Я не имею в виду лицо.  
Шэрон улыбается и сжимает его пальцы.  
В хорошем сентиментальном романе всегда бывают главы, описывающие просто жизнь. Это разнообразит текст, дает читателю отдохнуть и набраться сил перед погружением в пучину эмоций. В хорошей жизни надо попробовать все – по крайней мере, таково мнение красивой женщины.

**-7-  
Из шкатулки с письмами**

“...понимаю, сложно. Но ты все-таки попытайся. Сделай над собой усилие. Чарльз. Я. Не. Болен. Загляни в свои справочники – там нет такой болезни. Ты скажешь, что они не правы. У тебя все не правы. Признай хоть раз. Может, тогда что-то изменится. Пока же я не вижу смысла даже поднимать эту тему. И не начинай, если не хочешь, чтобы я разозлился.  
У нас огромный проект. На осень я ничего не планирую – скорее всего не смогу. Не могу гарантировать. Смирись. Это первый год работы – не могу позволить себе провалиться.  
Эсфирь сдает. Возил ее к врачу – ничего особенного. Говорит, просто старость, нервы, запущенный организм. Никакого лечения – сплошная болтовня. Чарльз, у тебя есть знакомства. Посоветуй приличную клинику. Я не могу возиться с ее истериками. Ложиться на обследование она не хочет. Ты всегда мог уболтать любого – поговори и с ней. Я прошу тебя.  
Рейвен в порядке. Художественная галерея проглотила ее с потрохами – днюет и ночует там, подбирает художников. Видел картины – мазня. Современное искусство – не мой профиль. Никогда не проси меня высказываться по этому поводу, она на меня уже обиделась. Одно дарование пыталось пристать – девочка разбила ему губу. Не могу сказать, что не одобряю.  
Чарльз, я высоко ценю то, что ты и твоя семья делают для меня. Но не надо усердствовать. Я не бездомный пес.  
До встречи.  
Эрик”

 

_“... и Эрик, я ничего для тебя не делаю. Я просто хочу помочь – неужели это так сложно понять? Ты мой единственный друг, да, не кривись, звучит как книжный штамп, но так и есть. Это в конце концов обидно.  
Я уже договорился с Мейсоном – у него брат в приличной клинике в Нью-Йорке. Место тихое, очень приличное и респектабельное. Думаю, Эсфирь там понравится. В крайнем случае, просто съезжу с ней. Думаю, мы поставим ее на ноги. Не спорь с ней, я тебя умоляю – это совершенно бесполезно. Если твоя тетя решила тебя переспорить… впрочем, кому я говорю – вы с ней два сапога пара.  
Мне выделят лабораторию. Целую лабораторию! Фактически, забирают с последнего курса. Конечно, Уилсон просто хочет захапать себе мои разработки, но это ничего. В конце концов, мне позарез нужен приличный химик – ты знаешь, нужные формулы с неба не падают, а в фармацевтике я далеко не гений. А у них есть какой-то вундеркинд, забрали прямо из средней школы. Забыл, как зовут, Мак-кто-то-там. Химик, Эрик. У меня будет химик. У Уилсона ничего не выйдет, но пусть он надеется. Его имя – хороший пропуск в научный мир, так что пару своих статей с его именем первым номером я обещаю. А если вздумает артачиться – натравлю на него тебя, как думаешь? По-моему, отличная идея, ты у нас страшно грозный. Заживу, как белый человек. Куплю что-нибудь непримечательно-подержанное. Есть какое-то очарование в машинах не первой свежести – своего рода винтаж. Буду возить тебя на работу, правда чудесная идея? Знаю, знаю, ты в жизни не сядешь в машину, где я буду за рулем. Между прочим, я тут беру уроки вождения. И достиг определенных успехов.  
Рейвен ужасно не сдержана. Хотя, в такой среде репутация дамы с характером ей не повредит. Она уже звонила, хвасталась. Эрик, она ХВАСТАЛАСЬ. Я смеялся и не мог успокоиться. Почему разбитым лицом неудачного поклонника надо хвастаться мне, я так и не понял. Это, скорее, твои методы. Признавайся – она пришла к тебе, светясь от гордости, а ты не дал бедной девочке понимания? Жестокий, жестокий человек.  
Как тебе идея после твоего проекта рвануть во Флоренцию? Давно хотел насладиться искусством в приличной компании. Никакого современного искусства, обещаю, только проверенный веками антиквариат.  
Напиши, если сподобишься.  
И вообще напиши.  
Чарльз”_

**-8-  
О мистере Леншерре**

Первое, что подумала Эни Янсен, когда увидела своего босса, было: “Будет приставать. Сто процентов”. Эни была опытной секретаршей. Даже, пожалуй, референтом, а то и личным помощником. Она работала на директора крупной корпорации, работала на СЕО добывающей компании, работала на директора студии звукозаписи – и это только самые заметные. На высшее образование она не накопила, но зато теперь могла считать себя специалистом высокого класса. Секретарь – это ведь не девочка-подай-кофе. У того, кто так считает, просто никогда не было хорошего секретаря. И, с высоты профессионализма, мистер Леншерр Эни не нравился.  
Такие обычно к ней приставали. Старики и откровенные уроды нечасто беспокоились на ее счет – демонстративно поставленное на стол фото жениха (с Терри они собирались пожениться уже в марте, как раз первый взнос за дом будет выплачен), безупречный макияж, вечно строгое выражение миловидного лица, рост сто шестьдесят девять, вес пятьдесят семь – все это говорило, что такая девушка не про каждого. Но вот мужчины, похожие на Леншерра… Высокие красавцы, уверенные в себе, сильные, смелые – они были уверены, что им отказать невозможно. Им ведь положено самое лучшее.  
Эни вздохнула и принялась ждать.  
И не дождалась.  
Если вдуматься, это было приятно. Но странно. Впрочем, мистер Леншерр вообще был странный. Первое – молчаливый. Парни из проектного – сплошь балованные гении, которых брали прямо из учебных заведений, не разбирая курсов и возраста – особым пиететом не страдали. Болтали, дурачились, плевали на дисциплину. Эни думала, что и начальство у них соответствующее. Но у мистера Леншерра всегда был такой вид, будто он и спать ложится в костюме и при галстуке. Причем в гроб – в постели бы все помялось. Нянчился он с этим детским садом, надо отдать ему должное, отменно. Ребята, конечно, прибегали жаловаться, говорили что он зверь, не творческий человек, скотина и параноик, но стоило кому-то из другого отдела хоть слово про начальство сказать – бросались защищать, как львица детенышей. Так забавно.  
Второе – личный водитель. Шеф всегда приезжал на работу на заднем сидении служебного авто. Даже не все в совете директоров пользовались услугами водителя – все спокойно катались на собственных четырех колесах и горя не знали. А Леншерр без водителя носа из офиса не показывал. Если водителя не было – ездил на метро. В то, что такой мужчина не может получить права, Эни не верила ни минуты.  
И третье – его все уважали. Про мальчиков из проектного уже было сказано, но остальные! И техники, и младший персонал, и даже Долорес, пожилая уборщица, приходившая по вечерам, – все считали его классным специалистом и толковым человеком. При этом на общие вечеринки он приходил не так уж часто, душой компании не был и в приятели никому не набивался. При чем тут мнение как о специалисте? А то вы не знаете, как в коллективе зарабатывают репутацию.  
Впрочем, этими вопросами Эни мучилась недолго. Ну и что, что молчаливый? Зато внимательный. Имя Эни вот с первого раза запомнил – прошлые боссы все уже перебрали, и “Пенни”, и “Сэмми”, и даже “Кортни”. Почему это “Кортни” выскакивало у ее последнего начальника регулярно, Эни не могла понять до сих пор. С водителем тоже быстро выяснилось – Питер из проектного сам узнал и не растрепать, конечно, не мог.  
Питер был мелкий, Эни по плечо, и нахальный, как городской воробей. Пытался ухаживать – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез. Как-то раз зашел на кофе с ужасно загадочным видом и, конечно, не смог удержать рот на замке. Оказалось все просто и страшно – у Леншерра в автокатастрофе погибли родители. Прямо на глазах у мальчика. Такая жуть – Эни Питеру велела больше не трезвонить и сама никому не сказала. Бедный мистер Леншерр, наверное, видеть не мог эти машины. А все еще над ним подтрунивали по поводу водителя.  
Как-то раз на этаже сломался кондиционер, было жарко, даже шеф снял пиджак и рубашку расстегнул. Эни тогда и заметила – у Леншерра на груди висел амулет – какая-то странная рука с двумя большими пальцами. Амулет старый, вытертый, вида никакого, а цепочка новая, дорогая, серебряная. Эни сразу подумала про его погибшую мать и чуть не расплакалась – так захотелось погладить его по голове. Хотя, гладить себя по голове Леншерр бы точно никому не позволил. В общем, с водителем все выяснилось.  
А с уважением совсем просто. Во-первых, Эни сама быстро прониклась к боссу искренней приязнью. А во-вторых, если человек совсем уж погань, не бывает у него таких друзей, как мистер Ксавье.  
Эни познакомилась с ним в первый же день на работе. Этот день и так обычно бывает адским – ничего еще не понятно, босс к тебе не привык, все из рук валится… а тут еще и электричество во всем здании вырубилось на час. Ребята из проектного, они же как дети. Каждый заглянул в кабинет, поныл на тему “а ты новенькая, а где же Николь?”, сказал, что при Николь такого бы никогда не случилось, и ушел с видом оскорбленного в лучших чувствах. Николь – это была предыдущая секретарша, конечно.  
В общем, когда в приемную в конце дня вошел представительного вида молодой человек, Эни была не в форме.  
– Здравствуйте, – сказал гость, с любопытством рассматривая Эни из-под солнечных очков. – А вы, наверное, будете работать вместо Николь?  
– Да, – сказал Эни раздраженно. – Николь уж тут точно больше не работает.  
И брякнула на стол степлер с такой силой, что подпрыгнула ручка.  
Гость снял очки, прищурил голубые глаза и беспомощно улыбнулся. Эни немедленно стало стыдно.  
– Тяжелый день? – предположил он.  
– Очень, – честно ответила Эни, краснея. Он ведь не сказал ничего плохого, и не влетел, сходу требуя шефа, как обычно это делали посетители. И вообще, невысокие мужчины с такой располагающей улыбкой у Эни с ее ростом-плюс-каблуки всегда вызывали материнские чувства. А у этого еще были в активе красивые глаза и хороший костюм.  
– Чарльз Ксавье, – сказал гость, протягивая руку. Пришлось выйти из-за стола и пожать ее. Эни никто из гостей босса обычно руки не протягивал. – Я друг Эрика, в смысле мистера Леншерра, конечно. Он на месте?  
– На месте, – раздалось от двери. – Чарльз, прекращай флиртовать с моим секретарем и отдай мне ключи. У меня много дел.  
Странно, но эта тирада, по смыслу довольно грубая, прозвучала у мистера Леншерра добродушно и даже почти весело.  
– Какой ты грозный, с ума сойти, – не обиделся мистер Ксавье, подмигивая Эни, как будто они только что услышали очень смешную шутку. – Держи свои ключи.  
Кинул ключи мистеру Леншерру, немного театрально поклонился и вышел из кабинета. Мистер Леншерр только покачал головой, смотря ему вслед. Потом обернулся и коротко сказал:  
– Мисс Янсен, мистер Ксавье может проходить ко мне без предупреждения. Отметьте себе. И идите домой, сегодня был тяжелый день.  
Потом Эни видела Чарльза (“мистер Ксавье” у них как-то не прижилось, не смотря на статус и прочее) не раз. Он приходил в разгар рабочей недели, вытаскивал шефа на обеды, прогулки и кофе. Приходил по вечерам, отрывал его от горы бумаг и утаскивал домой. Приходил по утрам занести кофе. Нет, серьезно – пару раз он действительно приносил кофе. По утрам. В офис. Свихнуться. И “железный Эрик” (дурацкое прозвище авторства ребят из отдела, кто бы сомневался) ничуть этому не препятствовал. Вернее, ворчал, ругался и обзывал Чарльза лентяем, но все равно шел, куда звали. Со всеми остальными мистер Ксавье был мил, любезен, обходителен и ненавязчив, а на шефа всегда действовал как успокоительное.  
Именно поэтому сейчас Эни было так страшно сидеть в приемной и слушать голоса, раздающиеся за стенкой.  
День вообще с утра не задался – точнее, вся неделя не задалась, глобально. Сначала они поссорились с Терри, потом у него заболел кот, и они быстро помирились, таская того по лечебницам и нервничая. А потом, во вторник, мистер Леншерр невыразительно сообщил, что у него умерла тетя, и поэтому он просит Эни перепланировать его встречи. Выглядел он при этом так спокойно, что Эни расплакалась, как только за ним закрылась дверь кабинета. На рабочем месте рыдать было нельзя, поэтому она убежала в туалет и самозабвенно ревела там, как последняя дура. Можно подумать, она эту тетю хоть раз видела. Ни разу, вообще ни разу, но мистера Леншерра было так ужасно жаль, что сдержаться никаких сил не было. Ревела по полной программе – размазывала слезы по щекам, всхлипывала, шмыгала носом, срывалась на детское “ыыы-ы”. Весь набор. После пятнадцатиминутной истерики была, естественно, похожа на чучело – красное лицо, опухшие глаза, потекшая косметика… Пришлось вторые пятнадцать минут убить на приведение себя в порядок. Когда шла обратно, как назло, встретила всех девиц из административного отдела. А на телефоне было шесть неотвеченных звонков – позор и ужас.  
Похороны были назначены уже через два дня. Тетя мистера Леншерра, как говорили, умерла в больнице, мирно и тихо – в конце концов, дама была не первой молодости, да и советами врачей по поводу диет и прочего пренебрегала основательно. Шеф все это время ходил тише воды ниже травы – в смысле спокойный и собранный. Хорошо хоть ребята прониклись, были паиньками, чего за ними обычно не водилось. Кое-как пережили два дня, но Эни все казалось, что она работает в похоронном бюро. Лучше б он взял эти два дня за свой счет, честное слово.  
Наутро после дня похорон мистер Леншерр пришел смурной и задумчивый. Невпопад два раза попросил принести кофе, удивленно посмотрел на вторую чашку, но промолчал. Вызвал Питера, поговорил о чем-то, тот вышел такой же смурной и тут же поделился, мол у шефа с головой сегодня как? Эни на него, конечно, рявкнула – мол, сам похорони любимую тетю, и посмотрим, что у тебя будет с головой. Только сама она не верила, что дело в похоронах. Что-то там еще произошло, только что… Нет, Эни никогда не считала себя сплетницей. Собирать сведения – да, но ведь это и есть работа хорошего секретаря. Хорош будет личный помощник, который не в курсе личной жизни босса.  
Проблема была в том, что у мистера Леншерра, кажется, не было личной жизни. Нет, он вроде с кем-то там встречался, видели его в городе с какими-то девицами, но только все с разными. А та блондиночка, с которой он прохаживался чаще всего, оказалась потом младшей сестрой мистера Ксавье, знакомой боссу с детства и опекаемой им по мере сил. На рабочем столе, правда, стояло фото – только большое, семейное (Эни подсмотрела один раз) – мистер Ксавье, эта блондинка, сам мистер Леншерр, какая-то высокая красивая дама и вторая, старше, черноволосая и полная. Все стояли на фоне большой стеклянной пирамиды – кажется, такая стоит у Лувра – и улыбались. Даже мистер Леншерр.  
В общем, сказать, что так выбило босса из колеи, Эни не могла никак, и это нервировало. Когда какой-нибудь истерик переживает – ты хоть знаешь, чего ждать. А так...  
Слава богу, в обед пришел мистер Ксавье – бледный, непривычно тихий и печальный. Поздоровался, правда, с улыбкой – но и только. Зашел в кабинет. Некоторое время оттуда были слышны голоса – как обычно, через звукоизоляцию, невнятным гулом. А потом…  
Эни ни разу не слышала, как мистер Леншерр на кого-то кричит. Парни – те слышали, когда какой-то умник ему нахамил. Говорили – страшно аж жуть, но Эни не верила, списывала на впечатлительность. Что б такой тихий человек страшно орал – да ни в жизнь. Оказалось – правда. Голос у босса набрал такую силу, что слышно было каждое слово – правда вслушиваться не тянуло совсем. Это был не истеричный крик, как обычно бывает, а какая-то ранняя иерихонская труба, решившая не вовремя возвестить конец света.  
– Уясни себе наконец! – неслось из кабинета, а Эни сидела на стуле и думала, не сбежать ли куда-нибудь от греха. – Я не больной, Чарльз! Меня не надо лечить! Сколько раз тебе сказано – у меня все в порядке! Отстань от меня ради всего святого!  
– Эрик! – это, кажется был мистер Ксавье.  
На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, а потом открылась дверь.  
– Прекрати это, – устало сказал мистер Леншерр, уже спокойным голосом. – Пожалуйста, Чарльз.  
У Эни хватило ума быстро встать и выйти из приемной, ступая как можно тише. Она едва успела зайти за пышную пальму, как дверь распахнулась и вышел мистер Ксавье. Лицо у него было взволнованным и печальным. Никто его не провожал. В приемную Эни отважилась вернуться только минут через десять. Стояла, как дура, за пальмой. Хорошо хоть никого не было.  
В комнате стоял дорогущий кожаный диван, на котором никогда никто не сидел. Посетителей мистер Леншерр никогда не томил, принимал сразу. Эни села на этот диван, держа на коленях толстый глянцевый журнал и бессмысленно перелистывая страницы. За стол ее не тянуло. Вот так поприсутствуешь при чужом споре, и ощущение мерзкое, будто влез куда не просили. Стыдно.  
Шеф вышел через пять минут. Посмотрел на пустой стол, на своего секретаря и неожиданно сел, опираясь спиной на диванное сидение – на пол, прямо так, в костюме. На полу у них, конечно, был ковролин, причем чистый, но все равно… Но у Эни не хватило духу спрашивать – вид у Леншерра был измученный, под глазами залегли тени. Сколько ему лет? Тридцать, тридцать пять? Эни вспомнила, что даже этого не знала.  
– Эни… – сказал он, прикрывая глаза.– Сделайте мне кофе.  
И по имени он ее звал очень редко.  
Эни тихо сделала две чашки – ему и себе. И пили они его вместе, только она осталась на диване.  
– Сегодня у всех тяжелый день, да? – измученно спросил Леншерр, отрываясь от чашки.  
Эни кивнула.  
– Я все ваши встречи перенесла. Я же… ну в общем я понимаю.  
Он благодарно кивнул.  
– Я знаю. Вы прекрасный секретарь, Эни.  
– Спасибо, мистер Леншерр.  
Босс слабо улыбнулся, снова прикрыв глаза.  
– А правда, что эти идиоты зовут меня “железный Эрик”? – проговорил он.  
Эни почему-то смутилась, как будто сама была автором прозвища.  
– Да. Но вы не подумайте, они вас очень любят, правда! Любят, уважают и вообще вот… вот Питер курьеру чуть по лицу не заехал, когда тот вас… ну, обозвал в общем.  
Леншерр усмехнулся.  
– Да. По лицу – это серьезно. Забавно… Идите, Эни. Работы сегодня точно не будет.  
– А вы? – осмелилась спросить она.  
Леншерр пожал плечами.  
– А я еще посижу.  
– Может, я все же вызову водителя? Посидеть ведь… ну, посидеть и дома можно.  
– Вызывайте, что с вами поделаешь.  
Напоследок, отходя к телефону, она наклонилась, чтобы забрать чашку, и все же положила руку ему на плечо. На мгновение. И сразу ушла, не оглядываясь.  
Пока шла по коридору к кухне, недовольно бурчала себе под нос. Железный, железный… что б они все понимали, обалдуи.  
Потом, вечером, конечно, опять расплакалась. Что ты будешь делать. 

**-9-  
О тете Эсфирь**

Эсфирь Теслер приехала в Штаты из-за любви, большой и чистой, как рассвет на море. Любовь, надо сказать, оказалась столь же недолговечной, как вышеназванный рассвет. Но, оказавшись без мужчины, Эсфирь не очень расстроилась. Возвращаться к матери? Еще чего не хватало. Было немного жаль Мири (как-то она в том гадюшнике?), но складывать свою жизнь на алтарь всепоглощающей материнской любви Эсфирь точно не собиралась.  
Скоро нашлось все – и работа, и жилье, и новый мужчина. Еще в Германии Эсфирь училась на медсестру, а из-за мамаши-англоманки обе девочки Теслер знали английский с детского сада. Никаких проблем. Сиделкой она была превосходной – честной, трудолюбивой и терпеливой. Вскоре нашлась милая старушка в твердой памяти, но слабом теле и без родственников, которая предложила милой девочке дом и свои сбережения ( довольно скромные) в обмен на заботу до конца жизни. Эсфирь согласилась и честно ухаживала за старой миссис, пока та не сошла в могилу – мирно и без страданий. Соседки, правда, шипели неодобрительно – мол еврейская ведьма, отравила, небось, бабку и живет себе. Но Эсфирь не обращала на них внимания. Она никогда не интересовалась сплетнями.  
Удачей она свое положение не называла – это был некий естественный ход вещей. Эсфирь не считала, что удача вообще существует – просто если думать головой, а не задницей, то мир поворачивается к тебе передом и все получается. Еще в детстве, насмотревшись на вдовую мать и ее вечный поиск подходящего мужчины с годовалой Мири на руках, Эсфирь сказала себе, что никогда не посвятит жизнь этому бессмысленному процессу. Ни за что. Баста. Злые языки сказали бы, что за что боролась, на то и напоролась – встречать сороковой день рождения в одиночестве не слишком сладко. Но Эсфирь Теслер не жалела ни о чем. Ни об одной минуте своей жизни. У нее был уютный дом в два этажа, который она за несколько лет переделала под свой вкус. Была работа в местной библиотеке – как раз чтобы хватало денег на некоторые приятные излишества. Машины вот не было, но только к чему ей машина? Баловство. Для образа старой девы не хватало только кошки, но детская аллергия на шерсть сделала присутствие питомца в доме невозможным.  
Новости о сестре долетали с запозданием, с ехидным голосом мамы, звонившей ровно раз в неделю. Мири вышла замуж. Мири родила мальчика. Мири прекрасная мать. За кадром явно звучало “не то что ты”, но Эсфирь хоть слышала этот тихий голос, за годы научилась не придавать ему значения. Да и по сестре особенно не скучала.  
Она-то не скучала, а вот Мирьям, выходит, еще как. Надо же – переехала, попросила жилье рядом с сестрой. И муж не возразил. Чудеса.  
Герр Клаус Леншерр неприятно напоминал Эсфирь фашиста с картинки учебника, только формы не хватало. Но он был вежлив, и она тоже решила быть вежливой. Племянник ел отца глазами и, кажется, даже шнурки на ботинках старался завязывать похоже. Мирьям светилась от гордости за мужа и сына и, кажется, действительно любила обоих. Что ж, и так бывает.  
… Эсфирь сидела в приемном покое больницы и слушала седого печального доктора.  
– Погиб на месте, – перечислял доктор, качая головой. – Она – уже на столе. После таких аварий редко выживают, вся машина всмятку. Простите, мисс Теслер.  
Что толку в извинениях? Мири больше не было, и неприятного Клауса тоже, и это был непреложный факт. И, грешно так говорить, но из-за смерти сестры Эсфирь переживала куда меньше, чем из-за племянника. Мири всегда была послушной девочкой, и если есть на Той Стороне место для праведников, то она наверняка там. И белобрысого своего утащила с собой, Мири упрямая, она непременно нашла ему местечко. Хотя, может и хороший был человек, что теперь гадать. А вот племянник…Тощий мелкий мальчишка, оставленный на воспитание бездетной тетке. Азохен вей!  
Эрик смотрел настороженно, но не зло. Ему в доме Эсфирь явно было неуютно, как и ей самой от его присутствия. Пока вела на кухню, пока ставила чайник, все думала – освободить комнату наверху. Может, сделать ремонт? У Мири же был куплен дом – вниз по улице – кому он достанется? Сплошные вопросы. А доктор в больнице еще и попросил показать мальчика психиатру. На всякий случай. Такие травмы, сказал, непредсказуемо отражаются на неокрепшей психике. На вполне окрепшей психике Эсфирь это все тоже грозило отразиться, и еще как.  
Пили чай молча. Точнее, Эсфирь пила, а Эрик только смотрел на кружку. Выглядело жутко.  
– Слушай, – сказала она наконец. – Я понятия не имею, что с тобой делать. Мы ведь совершенно незнакомы.  
Эрик поднял голову и осторожно кивнул.  
– Если захочешь – тебе могут найти приемную семью. Это если я тебе не нравлюсь. А хочешь – будешь жить здесь. Я не против.  
Эрик задумался – отвел глаза, перестал крутить чашку в руках. А потом, решив что-то, тихо себе кивнул.  
– Я останусь здесь. Вы ведь моя семья. Не волнуйтесь, тетя. Я не доставлю хлопот.  
За эти слова, а особенно за безмятежный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз, мальчишку тут же захотелось стукнуть.  
– Да что ты ерунду говоришь! Не доставит он, ишь ты. Да что я, сына родной сестры прогоню? Я ж тебя спрашиваю, дурень. Хочешь жить с теткой, которую в глаза не видел?  
– Хочу, – сказал Эрик спокойно. – Другой тетки у меня нет.  
У Эсфирь защипало в глазах, но реветь при бедном мальчике – это уже слишком.  
– Тогда решено. Пойдем, комнату выберешь.  
Со временем все утряслось. Оказалось, что по завещанию имущество родителей отходило к Эрику, а до его совершеннолетия – официальному опекуну. У мальчика оказался счет в банке – на учебу в университете. Дом они с Эсфирь договорились сдавать – так и мороки меньше, и денег больше. На эти доходы можно было оплачивать и школу Эрика, и все его прочие нужды. А деньги родителей пусть в банке полежат, под процентами – никуда не денутся.  
И жить с ним оказалось не так уж сложно – такого серьезного и вдумчивого ребенка Эсфирь никогда не видела. Эрик был тих, умен, послушен, а если чего-то не понимал – сразу спрашивал. Если что-то не нравилось – сразу говорил. Психиатры, например, не понравились сразу и навсегда.  
Эсфирь понимала, что совершает ошибку. Что надо проявить твердость, что специалистам лучше знать и что упорное отрицание проблемы только выйдет мальчику боком. Но она не могла. Сложно заставить силой несчастного ребенка, который и так тише воды, ниже травы – только и слышно что “да, тетя” и “конечно, тетя”.  
К тому же, у них был Чарльз.  
Если бы Эсфирь спросили, кем вырастет юный мистер Ксавье, она, не задумываясь, сказала бы, что политиком. И добавила бы, что второго такого наглого и упорного манипулятора еще поискать. И обаятельного – тоже. Мальчишка влезал без мыла в любую щель, причем не оставляя ощущения обмана. Эсфирь сама не заметила, как он познакомился с ней, стал бывать в доме, потом приволок и ее, и Эрика в свой. Опомнилась только тогда, когда начала обсуждать плесневелые семейные сплетни за чаем с чужой экономкой.  
Одно хорошо – Эрика Чарльз обожал. Надо сказать, Эрик на свой манер тоже к нему тянулся, хотя, конечно, забавная была парочка. Потом Шэрон удочерила эту егозу Рейвен, и всем стало совсем весело. Рейвен, правда, больше веселила Эсфирь и приемную мать – Эрик с Чарльзом были сами по себе, вечно в своих секретах, делах и общих мыслях.  
Время проходит незаметно, если не приставать к нему с расписанием – так говорила бабка, давным-давно, когда еще был жив отец. Эрик рос, Эсфирь старела, а жизнь шла своим чередом.  
Панические атаки ее пугали. Как и кошмары. Эрик учился скрывать свой страх, прятать, бороться. Он никогда не кричал ночью – только переворошенную кровать и свет из-под двери не скроешь. Никогда больше не допускал свидетелей своих панических атак – с того, первого раза. Как-то умудрялся уйти, сбежать, спрятаться. Только отметины от впившихся кожу ногтей и покрасневшие глаза – хорошие свидетели. Психиатров и психологов он не любил столь же отчаянно, как и прежде.  
Эсфирь не знала, что случилось, когда он в первый раз сел за руль – со школьными приятелями, просто попробовать. Потом она поняла – эту пробу он специально провел без нее и без Чарльза. Домой он пришел сам, по школе слухов не ходило, но права Эрик отказался получать категорически. И ездил только на заднем сидении машины – если вообще ездил. И дорогу переходил, очень внимательно смотря по сторонам.  
Одна из племянниковых подружек, зашедшая на огонек, пожаловалась – Эрик никогда не спит в чужой постели. Хоть на вечеринках, хоть оставаясь у друзей – сидит, пьет кофе литрами, а на предложение поспать только бодро скалит зубы. Бедная девочка, собственно, вежливо хотела переформулировать вопрос “он у вас вообще нормальный или как?” Эсфирь и сама не знала. Наверное “или как”.  
Внешне – о, умел держать марку. Одевался стильно, но не разорительно, девицы на нем так и висли. Только все впустую – Эсфирь это прекрасно видела.  
Хотелось иногда сорваться. Обозвать его дураком, вислоухим идиотом и сопливым стоиком. Надавать по щекам, как наверняка сделала бы мать. Но рука не поднималась. Эрик не был ей сыном, он никогда не был в ее глазах даже просто ребенком. Она не чувствовала себя вправе. И это мучило. Стало сложнее спать, доктора толковали про слабое сердце и возраст, но она только отмахивалась. Советоваться было не с кем – особенных друзей Эсфирь так и не нажила, не перед приятельницами же говорить о таких вещах. Она даже однажды съездила на могилу к Мири. И ничего. Посидела на зеленом холме, пристроила удобнее букетик астр, но никакого откровения так и не получила.  
А Эрик рос. Учился. Работал – так же, как делал все – профессионально, упорно и на износ. Во время учебы случился нервный срыв – вернее, Эсфирь даже не думала раньше, что так может выглядеть нервный срыв. Эрик просто однажды не встал с постели. А доктор поставил диагноз “сильное нервное истощение” и посоветовал обратиться к психотерапевту. Потом, уже через пару лет, Эсфирь узнала, что ради проекта Эрику надо было мотаться куда-то в дальнюю мастерскую и вариантов, иначе как с машиной, просто не было. Он ездил. Ездил, терпел и закрывал глаза. Ездил, стискивал зубы и не допускал даже мысли о панической атаке. От обретенных знаний племянника захотелось пришибить, но не через два же года это делать. Он даже свой дом до сих пор сдавал! Да и зачем ему дом, если заявляться туда только ночевать? А за прочими занятиями они прекрасно сидели у Чарльза – Эрику там лет сто назад как отвели собственную комнату.  
Прорвалось все это лишь один единственный раз, под Рождество. Праздник из года в год проводили с семьей Чарльза, но в этот раз не задалось – Шэрон летела из Франции, Рейвен – с очередной выставки в Праге, а Чарльз – из Лондона. А в Нью-Йорке неожиданно поднялся буран, как из страшной сказки. Рейсы, естественно, задержали. Так что отмечали вдвоем, под непрерывные звонки Чарльза, которому, конечно, было скучно в аэропорту. Пили глинтвейн, сваренный Эсфирь, слушали старое радио и уютно молчали. Наверное, именно это и развязывало язык – уют. Эрик был непривычно домашним, в теплом глупом свитере, купленном когда-то на распродаже только ради тепла, и в пушистых носках, нелепо смотревшихся с его строгими брюками. Сидел на диване, вслушиваясь в то, что Чарльз пытался ему донести с той стороны океана, тихо улыбался уголком рта. Потом положил трубку, а улыбаться не прекратил.  
– Надо же, – сказала Эсфирь. – Совсем как живой.  
Эрик вскинул на нее глаза, вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Живой, – повторила Эсфирь. – А не заводная кукла. Я понимаю, куда несся твой отец, но ты-то куда бежишь? У него жена была, ребенок, а тебе ведь ничего не надо. Ты и не живешь почти.  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, тетя, – голос Эрика был спокойным, тон – чуть отстраненным, и за это хотелось его стукнуть чем-нибудь тяжелым.  
– Мальчик мой, ну так же нельзя. Жизнь ведь не крысиные бега. Ты уже и должность получил, и деньги, и все остальное. Куда ты убиваешься?  
Эрик опустил глаза.  
– Я люблю свою работу, – наконец, ответил он. – В этом нет ничего дурного.  
Эсфирь махнула рукой.  
– Дурак ты, дурак. Нашел бы себе кого-нибудь. Девочку. Или мальчика – говорят, это сейчас модно.  
– Думаете, я зря живу? – все еще спокойно, даже лениво спросил Эрик.  
– Может и не зря, только вот не туда, – откровенно ответила Эсфирь.  
Эрик поднял глаза и чуть улыбнулся.  
– Простите, тетя. Что-то голова ноет. Пойду прилягу.  
И поднялся наверх.

В больнице темнело. В ее палате всегда были сумерки – свет резал глаза. Лежать было удобно и, в общем, уютно, хотя Эсфирь предпочла бы умирать дома. Но эта современная медицина – ни за что не отстанут от человека, даже если он уже прожил достаточно.  
Чарльз сидел у ее кровати, положив на колени забытую книгу. Он постоянно тут околачивался, врачи хотели было выгнать, мол, не родственник, но у Чарльза тут были знакомства, да и Эсфирь настаивала на его присутствии.  
Эрик приходил тоже – часто, ненадолго. Улыбался своей призрачной улыбкой, заверял, что она поправится. Но сам, похоже, испытывал неловкость и страх. И стыд за свой страх. Глупый.  
– Похоже, сегодня, – тихо сказала она, привлекая внимание Чарльза. – Эрик придет?  
Может, она уже и спрашивала – память стала как решето. Должно быть, из-за лекарств.  
– Что – сегодня, Эсфирь?  
– Умирать, милый.  
Чарльз улыбнулся – грустно и горько, но спорить не стал. Они уже спорили, много, и давно отспорили свое. У каждого свой дар, и Чарльз умел сидеть с умирающими старухами. В отличие от Эрика.  
– Не бросай его, хорошо? – кажется, это был самый главный вопрос, она просила Чарльза уже раз, кажется, десять, но никогда не стоит пренебрегать повторениями.  
– Конечно, – Ксавье кивнул, очень серьезно. – Я не брошу его. Я ему помогу. Вылечу.  
Эсфирь тяжело покачала головой.  
– Его не надо лечить, дурак.  
Чарльз опять улыбнулся.  
– Я все равно вылечу. И все будет хорошо. Я вам обещаю.  
– Идиот, – сказала Эсфирь и тоже улыбнулась. Ей теперь многое было понятно, видимо, потому, что все остальное ушло в туман. – Он ведь не приедет сегодня?  
– Он уже едет. Но может не успеть. Вы ведь простите его?  
Она кивнула.  
– А что еще с вами делать? Не бросай его, Чарли. Не стоит.  
Через некоторое время темнота сгустилась, а потом все кончилось. Совсем.

**-10-  
О лучшем друге**

– Привет, – Чарльз помахал рукой отражению Хэнка в зеркале и наконец натянул халат – тот никак не желал налезать на пиджак.  
– Привет, – Хэнк, как обычно, остановился, дожидаясь, пока Чарльз повернется к нему лицом, чтобы можно было начать доклад. Обстоятельность и аккуратность – этого МакКою было не занимать, и за это Чарльз его крайне ценил. – Ты поздно сегодня. Что-то в больнице?  
Чарльз неловко пожал плечами и вздохнул.  
– Эсфирь умерла.  
МакКой замялся, как всегда с ним бывало при необходимости социального выражения чувств.  
– О. Мне...жаль. Ты вроде… вроде вы всю жизнь знакомы, все такое.  
Чарльз, наконец, повернулся и пошел к двери, знаком предложив следовать за собой.  
– Да, ты прав. Лет двадцать как. Ума не приложу, как сказать матери. Она страшно расстроится.  
Хэнк поправил очки, рассматривая на ходу какой-то отчет.  
– А Рейвен ты уже известил?  
Чарльз кивнул.  
– Они с Эриком вместе ехали, когда я позвонил. Он ее подхватил из города, думали вместе заедут в больницу. Сплошное какое-то невезение. Знаешь, Эсфирь долго болела, в общем, все ясно было еще месяц назад, но от этого почему-то не легче.  
Хэнк только покивал – выражать свои чувства приемлемым образом он не умел и не особенно любил. Чарльз поэтому и не распространялся – душевно погрустить можно будет и вечером. Еще и Эрик… Как все не вовремя.  
Эрик ответил на сообщение о смерти тетки сухим “Понятно”, но Чарльза это не обмануло. За многие годы он научился разбираться в том, что слышал от друга. Эрику было плохо. А когда Эрику плохо, всем остальным тоже хорошо не бывает.  
Они миновали коридор, помахали ребятам в кафетерии и вошли в кабинет Чарльза.  
– Что с результатами тестов? – спросил он, усаживаясь на любимый диван. – Все плохо?  
– Нет, знаешь, вполне прилично, – Хэнк уселся рядом. – И дозировки подошли, и испытуемые чувствуют себя просто отлично. Думаю, скоро будем готовы к первому настоящему эксперименту.  
Настоящий эксперимент. Если разобраться, они уже полтора года находились в стадии настоящего эксперимента. Но Чарльз осторожничал, медлил, опасался называть все это “настоящим”. Хотя были и испытуемые, и результаты. Но все равно. Только сейчас, когда работа казалась по-настоящему законченной, завершенной, эти волшебные слова наполняли его радостью – изо дня в день. Настоящий эксперимент.  
– Давай сегодня по верхам пройдемся, хорошо? Пусть все идет по плану, ты понимаешь, я до конца недели буду занят. Похороны через два дня. А потом я вернусь и займемся делом.  
Хэнк кивнул. Кажется, немного обиделся – за ним такое водилось, не терпел пренебрежения к работе. Впрочем, у него не было близких, и Чарльз его не винил.  
На обход пошли вместе – как всегда. Формально Хэнк был главным над фармацевтами, но все знали, что Чарльз в работе рангов не признает, и МакКой у него – правая рука. Кое-кто завидовал, кто-то принимал, как должное, а большинству было просто все равно – ребята не для того собрались, чтобы обсуждать чужие заслуги. Собственно, это Чарльзу в работе нравилось больше всего – обилие людей, болеющих за свое дело. Эрик, кажется, в своем проектном по той же причине сидел. Сколько раз его пытались сманить – не сосчитать. И Чарльза тоже. Но перейти в другую компанию – дело нехитрое, а вот собрать коллектив, подстроить его под себя, а себя под него, сколотить команду, наладить взаимодействие… Ну его к черту, сначала тут дела закончить, а потом можно подумать о переезде.  
Но о переезде не думалось. В Австралии, правда, был соблазнительный проект, и Чарльза там ждали, но Ксавье никогда не думал об этом всерьез. В Сидней? На другой край света? Шутить изволите. К тому же, текущий проект Чарльз обдумывал с тех пор, как ему стукнуло пятнадцать.  
Вы знаете, что такое – гореть идеей? Вы горели чем-то, хоть когда-нибудь – настолько сильно и полно, что ваши мысли, крутясь на орбитах ценностей вашей жизни, все время пересекаются в одной точке? Вы когда-нибудь испытывали восторг от случайной строчки в книге, которая открыла вам доселе невиданные смыслы ваших собственных идей? Вы вкладывали все, чтобы, с вероятностью, не получить ничего – но зато продвинуться на шаг? Гореть – это ведь не метафора. Точное описание состояния – со всеми стадиями.  
Чарльзу повезло. Он обрел свою идею в десять лет и был достаточно образован, чтобы понять, чего хочет. И достаточно обеспечен и умен, чтобы эту идею развить.  
Человеческая психика – как огромная консервная банка, которую мы время от времени просвечиваем, пытаясь понять суть происходящих там процессов. Можно строить теории, можно хорошенько пнуть банку, сдавить ее или проткнуть иглой – и посмотреть, что будет. Можно долго тереть тряпкой, и тогда она станет сияющей и красивой. Но что внутри, мы так никогда и не узнаем. Чарльза невероятно бесило такое положение вещей.  
Что мы знаем о ПТСР? Пост-травматическое стрессовое расстройство – почти необходимый багаж для тех, кто пережил экстремальную ситуацию, связанную с угрозой жизни и здоровью. Наиболее часто проявляется у жертв насилия – физического и сексуального. Но другие травмы тоже представлены в ассортименте. Психика – удивительная штука, никогда не знаешь, на что именно среагирует человек. Находясь в экстремальной ситуации, индивид усваивает некий образ действий, адекватный ситуации – но не адекватный нормальной жизни. Но объяснить это собственному подсознанию бывает нелегко. Подсознание вопросами адекватности обычно не заморачивается. К ПТСР прилагаются разные милые пустяки типа фобий, панических атак, кошмаров и прочего, прочего, прочего.  
Популярный недуг вернувшихся с войны. Популярный. Но неизлечимый. И скрываемый, потому что все знают, что бывает с сбрендившими вояками, правда? Они могут купить ружье и начать расстреливать всех вокруг, какой ужас. С травматикой не связываются. Девушка пережила изнасилование? Заработала на этом травму? Извини, милая, ты такая хорошая, ты найдешь себе кого-то другого. Мир сосредоточен на норме.  
Эрик не был нормальным. Эрик был самым замечательным человеком на земле – умным, добрым, самоотверженным и честным. Самым лучшим другом, который у Чарльза только мог быть. И этот человек не мог позволить себе сесть за руль автомобиля, на переднем сиденье ездил с огромным трудом, регулярно страдал от панических атак и имел огромные проблемы с доверием.  
Так не должно было быть.  
Терапия ПТСР зиждется на принятии нормальности своего поведения и доверии к специалисту, помогающему тебе. При этом общество о твоей нормальности имеет свое мнение, а с доверием у страдающих этим недугом – большие проблемы. И очень хорошо с самообвинениями.  
Понимаете? Такая немыслимая несправедливость.  
Чарльз прекрасно знал, как Эрик относится к своей травме. А когда пообщался с другими пострадавшими, понял, что это весьма распространенное мнение. Бегство. Избегание. Сокрытие. Нет, я нормальный. Я полноценный. Почему другие вернулись оттуда как ни в чем не бывало, а я – нет? Я что – неженка? Слюнтяй? Моральный урод?  
Да – отвечает таким людям общество. Да, ты такой. Толерантность? Расскажите кому другому.  
Чарльз долго шел к своей идее. Писал работы, исследовал, доказывал, перепроверял и привлекал на свою сторону. Связался с Гарри Уилсоном, стареющим академиком с собственной лабораторией, собирателем молодых умов. Позволил ему подумать, что замысел выехать на чужих мозгах – такая вселенская тайна. Нет, Уилсон не остался в обиде, ушел на пенсию несколько лет спустя, всем довольный. А у Чарльза осталась лаборатория и идея Системы. Система предполагала медикаментозное воздействие, терапию и Установку. Оставалось только свести вместе психотерапевтов, фармацевтов и нейрохирургов. И Чарльз отлично справился.  
Его работа, по-хорошему, могла перевернуть мир. Но Чарльзу не нужен был мир. Во всяком случае, не весь точно. Ему не нужны были деньги или слава. Ему нужно было всего лишь помочь одному человеку. Наверное именно поэтому у него и получилось в конечном итоге. Безумное всегда получается только у таких людей.  
Из лаборатории они вышли через час, выжатые как лимоны. Хэнк утомлялся от разговоров с людьми, а Чарльз от постоянных улыбок и ободрения. 

Эрик навещал могилу родителей дважды в год – в день их смерти и в день рождения матери. Аккуратно, как часы, несмотря на погоду и дела. Сначала с теткой, а потом уже один – садился на автобус и ехал, никогда не брал водителя. Чарльз иногда ездил с ним – Эрик не возражал.  
– Это просто визит вежливости, – объяснил он, когда Чарльз спросил. – Как будто зайти к дальнему родственнику.  
– Зачем тогда? – удивленно спросил Чарльз.  
– Память – все, что есть у мертвых, – тихо сказал Эрик. – В детстве это казалось очень важным, не вижу смысла нарушать традицию.  
Скорбь его строга и суха, он держит ее в тайне, но Чарльз обо всем знает. Эрик не тоскует, не скучает – он именно скорбит, упрямо и упорно, все эти годы. Чарльз не понимает этого, но уважает. Каждый имеет право на выражение своих эмоций.  
Чарльзу иногда кажется, что он знает Эрика куда лучше, чем тот знает себя самого. Они провели вместе почти целую жизнь, выросли почти в одной семье. Принято говорить в таких случаях – делили радости и горести, но нет. Не делили. Эрик свои горести вообще ни с кем не делил, а Чарльз делился со всеми близкими, щедро и не выделяя никого в особенности. Но с Эриком ему было спокойно. Как будто сидишь в жаркий день в каменной галерее, и приятная прохлада надежно спасает от палящего солнца. Эрик был такой же – прохладный, надежный, основательный.  
“Наверное, – часто думал Чарльз, – его жена будет счастливой женщиной”.  
Самому ему было некогда строить семью. Девушки случались, как же без них, но отношения – тяжкий труд, а у Чарльза была идея, была семья, были дела… Как-нибудь потом, – думал он. Как-нибудь в другой раз, когда времени будет больше, а о семье не надо будет заботиться. Когда об Эрике не надо будет заботиться. Когда с Эриком будет все в порядке.  
Нормальные дети мечтают полететь на Луну или стать супергероем. Чарльз мечтал вылечить того самого мальчика на кушетке в больничном коридоре. Времена менялись, но Эрик для него оставался все тем же мальчиком – одиноким и напуганным. В каждом из нас живет детство. Чарльз видел такими всех своих пациентов, согласившихся участвовать в эксперименте. У всех внутри жил тот самый человек, с которым случилась очень плохая история. И отказывался, упорно отказывался уходить.  
Иногда ему снится сон. Как будто он стоит в больничном коридоре, а на кушетке сидит тот самый мальчик и держит за руку уже взрослого Эрика. Крепко держит, вцепился всей пятерней, не отпускает. И Чарльз подходит, осторожно отцепляет ручку ребенка от руки Эрика и уводит мальчика дальше по коридору, туда, где уже золотится нездешним светом белая дверь. Мальчик исчезает, еще не дойдя до двери, а Чарльз поворачивается и хочет вернуться к Эрику, потому что теперь, без мальчика, все будет очень хорошо. Но вернуться все время не удается – он просыпается.

На похороны Эсфирь приходит всего несколько человек. Эрик, Чарльз, Рейвен – само собой. Шэрон не успевает прилететь, все слишком неожиданно, и Чарльз по телефону уговаривает ее не расстраиваться. Только лишние слезы, кому от этого легче? Кроме близких – только пара соседок и давняя приятельница. Все – пожилые дамы, и все, как одна, рыдают в три ручья. Чарльз чувствует себя неловко, с одной стороны поддерживая бледную Рейвен, а с другой чувствуя, как Эрик вцепился ему в локоть железной хваткой, того и гляди синяки останутся. Священник говорит приличествующие слова. Эсфирь никогда не была религиозной, и Эрик сказал, что на похоронах будет просто священник – так, мол, будет справедливо. Чарльз возражать не стал.  
Похороны – это изматывающий процесс. Чужие рыдания, черные наряды, заботы и угнетающе-стерильная атмосфера кладбища. Чарльз, бывало, любил гулять по старым кладбищам в Англии – там, где прошло уже века полтора, смрад смерти неощутим. А здесь, среди прилизанных могил, каждый человек чувствовал себя неуютно. В некотором смысле – в гостях. Наверное поэтому после церемонии, завезя домой Рейвен, они оба поехали в дом Эсфирь и безобразно, ужасающе напились.  
Пили виски – у Эрика был в спальне закрытый бар, и там стояло две бутылки. Потом виски кончился – перешли на ром из кухонного шкафчика, а закончили дрянным коньяком черт знает каких лет. Коньяк был дешевым и пах отвратительно, но они все равно разливали его по стаканам. После коньяка, правда, нашлась какая-то древняя настойка, но на нее не оставалось сил. Налили и так и сидели, не отпивая.  
Диван в гостиной давно порыжел и грузно осел на пол. Эрик предлагал Эсфирь заменить мебель, но она упорствовала – отстань, мол, мне нравится и так. Сидеть на этом диване Чарльз не мог – проваливался в мягкие недра, а вот опираться на него спиной было удобно. Эрик примостился рядом, его плечо грело даже сквозь ткань пиджака.  
– Продам дом, – опьянение на голосе Эрика никак не сказывалось. По нему вообще нельзя было сказать, что он пьян, пока не начиналось отравление или пока он не валился спать, как подрубленное дерево. – Продам к чертовой матери.  
– В твоем, наверное, нужен ремонт, – с трудом выговорил Чарльз. – Ну. Столько лет. Жильцы.  
Эрик кивнул.  
– Вызову людей, сделают под ключ.  
– Переезжай пока к нам, – предложил Чарльз. – Ремонт. И вообще.  
– Выделишь мне свободную койку? – предположил Эрик с мягкой насмешкой. Чарльз повернул голову – он действительно улыбался, уголками губ.  
– Э-эрик. Я тебе могу отдать всю гостиную.  
– А спать где?  
– На полке. Там такие длинные широкие полки. Тебе понравится. Ты все равно не любишь диваны, – Чарльз сам засмеялся, уткнувшись другу в плечо.  
Эрик приобнял его, притягивая к себе.  
– Почему ты всегда сидишь на полу? – пробубнил Чарльз в его плечо. – С детства. И я ни р-разу не спрашивал.  
– Упал пару раз с дивана, когда был маленький, – пожал плечами Эрик. – А с пола не упадешь. Привычка.  
– Ты предусмотрительный, – Чарльз поднял голову и ткнул пальцем Эрика в предплечье. – Ужасно предусмотрительный.  
Перед глазами болталось что-то блестящее – точно, это ведь тот амулет, хамса. Чарльз выловил непослушными пальцами маленькую узорчатую ладонь, покрутил в пальцах.  
– Надо почистить. Совсем потемнела.  
– Все равно никто не видит, – качнул головой Эрик. – А мне без разницы. Знаешь, Чарли… Тогда, в самом начале. Эсфирь предлагала мне уйти в приемную семью. Говорила, что она совсем не умеет воспитывать детей.  
Чарльз вздохнул и ткнул его в предплечье уже ощутимей, кулаком.  
– Я так хотел, чтобы ты жил с нами. А ты отказался. Почему ты отказался?  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты меня жалел, – тихо сказал Эрик. – Меня все тогда жалели – врачи, медсестры. Только ты просто… ну. Разговаривал.  
Чарльз глубоко вздохнул.  
– Эрик, – проникновенно сказал он. – Ты такой дурак.  
– Да, – согласился Эрик. – Я знаю.  
И поцеловал его.  
То есть Чарльз сначала не понял, что это. Просто рука на его плече сжалась, а потом глаза Эрика оказались слишком близко, а губы обожгло чужим дыханием. Чарльз прикрыл глаза, тут же закружилась голова, потянуло упасть, завалиться вперед, но губы у Эрика были мягкими, и он ответил. Нет же ничего дурного в том, чтобы ответить на поцелуй. Это же Эрик, у него такие теплые руки, такие надежные, так приятно, что он держит тебя, хотя сам пьян не меньше. Потом получилось вернуться в реальность, посмотреть на Эрика, у того были ужасно грустные глаза. И еще ужасно пьяные. И, кажется, они так и заснули там, на полу, обнявшись, а потом Чарльз переполз на диван.  
Утром было плохо, похмельно и мрачно. Но все равно спокойно. Чарльз проснулся раньше, укрыл Эрика пледом и ушел домой – переодеваться и готовиться к новому дню. Надо же было так напиться.

**-11–  
Из папки с письмами**

Открытка с видом заснеженного Лондона с высоты птичьего полета. 

_“Надеюсь, доставили в срок.  
Эрик, ты самый близкий мой друг и самый лучший человек из тех, кого я знаю. Пожалуйста, не забывай этих фактов. Они налагают на тебя страшную обязанность – быть в порядке и улыбаться чаще одного раза в месяц. С Днем Рождения. Чарльз"._

 

Открытка с Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг.

“Возвращайся скорее, иначе торт, который приготовит Эсфирь, съест Рейвен. И я ей помогу. Всерьез надеюсь, что эта открытка тебя не застанет. Никогда не понимал, что писать на открытках – слишком мало места для серьезного. Желаю тебе почаще раскрывать глаза. Полезное умение. С Днем Рождения. Эрик ”

Открытка с видом на монумент Вальтера Скотта в Эдинбурге

_“Мы должны побывать в Шотландии вместе! Здесь есть виски, хороший эль, плотные завтраки и море – все, как ты любишь. И еще много-много клетки. Я купил себе килт. Хотел купить тебе, но удержался – оцени мое благородство. Между прочим, недурно смотрится. Конференция – чушь, а вот город – замечательный. Почему на открытках так мало места? Буду к Рождеству. Чарльз ”_

Открытка с яркими масками на черном фоне. Надпись “Mardi Gras”

“Будешь в Новом Орлеане – не пей местный алкоголь. Даже если предлагают уважаемые люди. Никогда, Чарльз! Эрик”

Открытка с британским флагом

_“Подумал, будет забавно написать из аэропорта, раз уж я не успеваю. В Рождество положено быть с семьей, и несмотря на то, что когда-то ты отказался, ты был и остаешься моей семьей. Всегда. С Рождеством. Чарльз”_

Открытка с ночным видом на Центральный парк.

“Ты удивительный человек. Не думаю, что для тебя это новость. Ты иногда бываешь идиотом. Почти всегда. Но это неважно – лично для меня. Ничего не меняет. С Днем Рождения. Эрик”

**-12-  
О научной работе**

Хэнк МакКой не любил общаться с людьми. Он в конце концов научился, это стоило определенных затрат, но он все-таки научился. Но полюбить не получалось. Он быстро освоил навык непритязательной и приятной болтовни, ученой беседы, интеллигентного спора. Но общение как таковое по-прежнему вызывало некие непонятные сложности.  
Возможно, дело было в том, что Хэнку этот навык никогда особенно не требовался. Он учился в закрытых школах-интернатах столько, сколько себя помнил. Отца у него не было, а мать сбежала, родив ребенка, как только ей позволило состояние здоровья. Бабушка, неприятная сухая женщина, любила говорить, что беспутная доченька притащила внука в качестве сувенира с научной конференции, куда мать в очередной раз ее отправила, пытаясь привить хоть немного мозгов. С интеллектом, впрочем, не срослось, зато Хэнк оправдал бабушкины надежды на все сто, продемонстрировав явные зачатки гения. Проблема была в том, что Хилари МакКой совершенно не умела обращаться с детьми. Дочь она в свое время родила для себя, от давнего поклонника, и почти сразу отдала няне. До произнесения первого слова и появления хотя бы зачатков интеллекта наследница ее интересовала мало. Хэнк прошел тот же путь, с одной только разницей – бабушка отдала его в закрытую школу, как только тот продемонстрировал теоретическую к этому готовность.  
Хилари все же разочаровалась, позже, когда внук не проявил ни малейшего интереса к языкам и отдал всего себя химии и фармацевтике. Лично обеспечив мальчику отличное знание немецкого, французского, испанского и японского, она сочла свою миссию выполненной и свела общение к чекам за проживание и обучение. Чеки, кстати, вскоре оказались не нужны – гранты сыпались на Хэнка как из рога изобилия.  
В школе общаться было не нужно. В коллектив Хэнка не принимали, но он и не стремился. С учителями неформальных контактов не поддерживал, успешно компенсируя недостаток социального взаимодействия изучением интернета.  
В лаборатории у Чарльза надо было разговаривать. В том числе и с Чарльзом. Это угнетало. Оказалось, МакКой не знает некоторых простых вещей, которые другим совершенно очевидны. Оказалось, некоторым это кажется смешным. Оказалось бы много чего еще интересного, но Чарльз как-то обо всем узнал, взял мальчика под свое крыло и волшебным образом распространил на него свое обаяние. За Чарльза Хэнк был убить. Правда, не был уверен, что получится. У Ксавье был только один недостаток – он серьезно относился к социальному взаимодействию, будь оно неладно. И потому опрос пациентов вел именно Хэнк, хотя справился бы любой лаборант. Но Чарльз сказал, что это необходимо. Приходилось терпеть.  
– Значит, вы говорите, что все в порядке?  
– Говорю. Говорю, прям не затыкаясь. Ты меня уже три раза спрашивал.  
С Джеймсом Хоулеттом было общаться особенно неприятно. Он был слишком… слишком другим, что ли. Из другого мира, где не было научных работ, конференций, поисков истины и диссертаций. Слишком настоящий, даже сейчас – сидел, раскинувшись в кресле, в джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, с неизменной сигарой в зубах, хорошо хоть не раскуренной. Но Хэнк знал – как только Хоулетт выйдет из лаборатории, тут же закурит – с наслаждением, как будто всю жизнь ждал затяжки. Под рубашкой угадывались жетоны. Не армейские – подделка, подарок сослуживцев с надписью “Росомаха”. Хэнк не знал, что это значит. Кличка, быть может. В том мире было принято давать людям клички.  
– Извините, мистер Хоулетт. Но я должен удостовериться.  
– Понимаю, – искренне кивнул Джеймс.– Удостоверяйся на здоровье, только у меня все хорошо. Когда вы меня отпустите? Тут работа подвернулась, выгодная. Но далеко. Очень.  
– Результаты последних тестов вполне удовлетворительные, – сказал Хэнк, пролистывая отчеты. – Так что финальное тестирование на будущей неделе, и все. Через год вам надо будет показаться. Или раньше – если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы. Но это вряд ли.  
– Отличная новость. А то подустал я от мозгоправов и вообще от обстановки. Нервирует.  
Нервирует его. Хэнк украдкой улыбнулся. Полгода назад у Джеймса Хоулетта были большие проблемы с тем, чтобы хотя бы зайти в медицинское учреждение, а любые манипуляции с врачебными инструментами вызывали панические атаки и приступы ярости. Транквилизаторы помогали, правда. Ненадолго. А сейчас – нервирует. Смешно.  
Быть соучастником чего-то столь… большого было непривычно. Казалось бы, они работали с Чарльзом не первый год, но все равно непривычно.  
– Все, зайдите только в процедурную, сдайте кровь.  
– Вампиры вы все, – добродушно рыкнул Хоулетт, поднимаясь из кресла. – Зайду. Бывай, малыш.  
Малышом он звал Хэнка с первой встречи, и процедура на это никак не повлияла. МакКой сначала обижался немного, а потом Чарльз ему разъяснил, что к чему. Мол, для Хоулетта это совершенно нормальная манера речи и обижаться на него бессмысленно.  
Чарльз здорово умел объяснять. Как будто диссертация у него была не по терапии пост-травматических расстройств, а по умению объяснять – все, всем и постоянно. Когда они познакомились, Хэнк сначала немного задирал нос – ничего личного, он привык, что вокруг все не тянут. А потом выяснилось, что Чарльз не глупее. А в некоторых областях еще и умнее.  
– Ничего, – говорил Ксавье. – Гении все немного чокнутые. Ты у нас как раз гений, а мне так, повезло.  
И улыбался. Чарльз много улыбался. Хэнк только недавно стал понимать, что Ксавье выдернул его в реальную жизнь, как морковку из грядки. Они иногда ходили в кино или в кафе, или просто гуляли по городу. Выбирали подарки на Рождество – Хэнк, конечно, ходил за компанию, ему дарить подарки было некому. Но для Чарльза это была сокровенная процедура – он часами мог бродить по магазину, выискивая что-то совершенно особенное, как он говорил “этому упрямому Эрику”. Эрик, по-видимому, был хоть и упрямым, но дорогим человеком. Иначе зачем тратить на поиски его подарка столько времени. В этом году Хэнк думал отметить Рождество с новыми приятелями, которых завел-таки в лаборатории. И подарить им подарки, конечно. Правда сейчас, весной, об это думать было рано.  
Испытуемый номер один, Джеймс Хоулетт, тридцать восемь лет, пост-травматический синдром вследствие участия в боевых действиях в Афганистане и Ираке (плен). История болезни номер один, которую можно было закрыть окончательно. Шел набор новой группы испытуемых – уже на совершенно другом уровне. Если и это сработает… Что ж, скорее всего открытие уйдет в разработку и будет поставлено на поток. Но их с Чарльзом это уже не коснется – они будут собирать сливки. Конференции, интервью и публикации. Чарльзу – побольше, как автору идеи, Хэнку и остальным – поменьше, но тоже перепадет.  
– Здравствуйте, доктор МакКой.  
Хэнк, только собравшийся нырнуть в свой кабинет, обернулся. В коридоре стояло очаровательное белокурое создание, облаченное в легкомысленное шерстяное платье, длинное пальто и осенние сапожки, выгодно подчеркивающих стройные ноги.  
– Здравствуйте, мисс Даркхольм, – он улыбнулся насколько можно приветливо и открыл дверь, пропуская даму в кабинет. Парни из исследовательского отдела, крутившиеся возле кулера, показали ему большие пальцы. Хэнк только отмахнулся.  
Нельзя сказать, что он не любил сестру Чарльза. Рейвен Даркхольм была умной девушкой, занималась искусством, не мешала работать, если приходила в лабораторию и очень внимательно слушала все объяснения.  
МакКою с ней не светило ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он-то себя трезво оценивал – заучка и ботаник, пусть и с гениальными мозгами, но отнюдь не гениальной внешностью. Рейвен против общения не возражала, но сблизиться он и не пробовал. Хозяйка картинной галереи – за ней, наверное, богемные мужчины увиваются в режиме двадцать четыре на семь.  
Планов он не строил, но беседовать с симпатичной девушкой и отвечать на ее вопросы никто не запрещал. Рейвен заходила довольно редко – в основном, по просьбе Чарльза. Спрашивала что-то из вежливости, интересовалась, в основном научно-популярными штучками, типа улучшения памяти и скрытых возможностей мозга.  
– Кофе? – предложил он  
– Спасибо, – Рейвен кивнула и устроилась на небольшом диванчике. – Как идут дела?  
– Отлично,– Хэнк запустил маленькую кофемашину, стоящую на тумбочке у стола. – А вы какими судьбами?  
Рейвен махнула рукой.  
– Чарльз попросил меня заехать, а сам опять застрял с бумагами. Как обычно.  
– Может, мне его позвать?  
– Нет, не хочу его отвлекать, он потом до вечера будет бурчать, что оторвали от любимого дела, – Рейвен улыбнулась. – Я же вам не помешаю?  
– Совсем нет, – уверил ее Хэнк. – Ваш кофе.  
– Спасибо. Вы очень любезны.  
У Хэнка иногда возникало ощущение, что они с Рейвен что-то такое понимают друг о друге, и чувство обоюдной неловкости заставляет их общаться так, как будто им лет по сорок и встретились они на светском приеме. Простые слова не шли с языка, сколько он ни пытался сделать общение более неформальным. Жаль.  
– Чарльз говорил что-то о втором наборе испытуемых, – пригубив кофе, проговорила Рейвен. – Ваш проект уже выходит на финишную прямую, а я все еще так мало о нем знаю.  
– Неужели брат вам ничего не рассказывает? – удивился Хэнк.  
– О, Чарли рассказывает! Еще как! Но, честно говоря, я ничего не понимаю. Может, хоть вы мне объясните, просто и понятно?  
Странно. Хэнк сомневался, что Чарльз может что-то объяснить хуже него. Но мало ли…  
– Что именно вам интересно? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом на диван.  
– Все, – честно сказала Рейвен. – Я знаю только, что ваша волшебная установка каким-то образом стирает память.  
Хэнк против воли улыбнулся.  
– Вовсе нет. Стирание памяти – это гораздо более сложный и травматичный процесс, мы бы на это не пошли. Установка не стирает память, а блокирует определенные события, вызывающие неадекватную реакцию.  
Рейвен распахнула глаза и неверяще покачала головой.  
– Блокирует? То самое, что люди не хотят помнить?  
– Да, травматичные воспоминания. Если говорить совсем просто, то установка запирает эти воспоминания на замок. Порочный круг поведения размыкается, и это позволяет человеку снова вести нормальную жизнь.  
Рейвен недоверчиво подняла бровь.  
– И что, все исчезает, как по волшебству?  
Хэнк рассмеялся.  
– Никакого волшебства. До блокировки с пациентами работают психотерапевты, после – тоже. Добавьте сюда еще и фармакологические препараты. Если мы просто блокировали часть прошлого, постепенно оно проявилось бы снова. Психику очень сложно перевоспитать. Но при наличии квалифицированной помощи наши пациенты получают реальный шанс изменить свою жизнь. С чем бы сравнить… – он пощелкал пальцами. – Вот, экспресс-психотерапия. Если упаковать все изменения, происходящие с человеком во время плодотворной работы с терапевтом, в компактную коробку, – то получится что-то вроде воздействия нашей установки. Точнее надо спросить у наших нейрофизиологов. Я, если честно, в их специализации не силен.  
– Не надо никаких нейрофизиологов, – Рейвен глотнула кофе и поморщилась. – У меня даже кофе остыл, а я не заметила, так интересно вас слушать. А как установка выбирает область блокировки?  
– Это еще сложнее, – покачал головой Хэнк. – Могу только сказать, что мы нашли способ “пометить” ту область, которую надо подвергнуть обработке. Пациенты почти всегда знают свои “спусковые крючки”. Это облегчает работу – очаги возбуждения выловить довольно легко.  
Девушка отставила чашку на журнальный столик, стоящий у дивана, и сосредоточенно закусила губу. Хэнку подумалось, что у нее исключительно красивые губы – мягкие, нежные, но не пухлые. В самый раз.  
– Люди меняются после вашего лечения? – спросила Рейвен. Казалось, вопрос ей очень важен – между бровями залегла складка, пальцы забарабанили по колену.  
– Смотря что вы имеете в виду под изменениями. Мы все время от времени меняемся.  
– Личность остается неизменной?  
Хэнк пожал плечами.  
– Есть такая теория, что мы не равны себе в следующей точке пространства. Личность постоянно меняется. И, разумеется, такое мощное воздействие окажет свое влияние. Но вряд ли человек изменится радикально. Из его жизни со временем исчезнет все, что породила травма – ненужные поведенческие ритуалы, страхи. Возможно, что он решит прекратить отношения, которые были обусловлены травмой. Но так может произойти и после обычной психотерапии.  
Рейвен медленно кивнула, словно решая что-то для себя.  
– Если так, – сказала она почти весело. – Бояться нечего?  
Хэнк улыбнулся.  
– Решиться на такой шаг – само по себе поступок. Думаю, наши пациенты уже не боятся.  
– Остается только пожелать им удачи. А скажите, как…  
В этот момент их прервали – дверь кабинета открылась и на пороге появился Чарльз с кипой бумаг в руках.  
– Хэнк, ты… Рейвен? Ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Это ты так рад видеть сестру? – рассмеялась девушка. – Сам попросил меня зайти и не помнишь?  
Чарльз растерянно покачал головой.  
– Не просил я за мной заходить. Ты вообще говорила, что сегодня обедаешь с каким-то художественным критиком.  
– Этот обед давно отменился, глупый, – Рейвен нежно улыбнулась брату и театрально вздохнула – явно в сторону Хэнка, мол “какой же он забывчивый”. – Раз уж ты такой рассеянный, может, довезешь меня до дома?  
– Довезу, – отозвался Чарльз. – Конечно. Иди в машину.  
Они с Чарльзом тогда обменялись парой ничего не значащих фраз, касающихся работы, и Хэнк быстро забыл о визите Рейвен. Только мимолетно подумал, что у него как будто интервью взяли – четко, быстро и профессионально. Он бы так ничего и не заподозрил, если бы не день начала эксперимента.  
Начали они спустя два месяца – у группы испытуемых закончился предварительный этап работы. До этого момента ни Хэнк, ни Чарльз не видели их лиц и не знали имен – оба решили, что так будет лучше. Да и ни к чему это. Ко всему прочему, оба были по макушку завалены бумажной работы – накопилось ее порядочно, все никак было не разгрести. Чарльз был занят еще и предстоящей свадьбой матери. Насколько Хэнк знал, церемония должна была быть скромной, но Чарльз ввязался в организацию, и потому делил свое время между домом и лабораторией, спал по четыре часа и радовал общественность черными кругами под глазами.  
В то утро они оба должны были познакомиться с группой. Как-никак предстояло тесное взаимодействие. Хэнк даже приоделся к встрече – надел тот самый костюм, который Чарльз посоветовал купить прошлым летом перед поездкой на конференцию – серый, строгий, но элегантный. Они с Чарльзом вошли в малый конференц-зал, поприветствовали собравшихся и начали презентацию. Чарльз был уверен, что людям необходимо знать, что с ними делают – в мельчайших подробностях. Хэнк помогал, подавал реплики, давал пояснения… пока не понял, что Чарльз уже минуты две как молчит, уставившись в первый ряд. Хэнк прокомментировал следующий слайд в одиночестве. Чарльз стоял у стола и просто смотрел – как смотрит скептик на нахально появившееся перед ним приведение. Что там было в первом ряду – бог весть, Хэнк с его зрением никогда не мог разглядеть детали в сумерках, а ради презентации верхний свет отключили. Он довел презентацию сам, иногда спотыкаясь, но, в целом, вполне прилично. Чарльз отмер на предпоследнем слайде. Криво улыбнулся. Задышал. Ответил на пару вопросов. Предложил писать и звонить, если что, и пожелал всем удачи.  
Зажегся верхний свет. Хэнк сразу зашарил глазами по первому ряду. Невысокая девушка в невзрачном платье. Здоровяк в синей рубашке. Атлетического вида мужчина с квадратной челюстью и внимательным взглядом. Невысокий крепыш в черной футболке. Кто?  
Люди начинали расходиться. Крепыш встал и ушел первым, девушка засобиралась следом. Здоровяк спросил Чарльза о последствиях лечения. Тот ответил коротко, но любезно. А потом подошел к атлету и спросил:  
– Эрик, что это значит?  
В голосе его была обескураженность и злость.  
“Ага” – успел подумать Хэнк. – “Так вот он какой – Эрик”.  
– На два слова, – предложил Чарльз.  
Когда они уходили, Хэнку показалось, что Ксавье напуган – смертельно, практически до паники.  
Но он мало понимал в человеческих отношениях. Мог и ошибиться.

**-13-  
О сестринской любви**

Рейвен врезала бы любому, кто сказал бы, что она не любит своего брата. Чарльз был абсолютно идеален. Она до сих пор верила, что брата ей прислал Санта-Клаус в ответ на то глупое письмо, написанное в первой приемной семье. Конечно, он немного подзадержался с подарком, но Рейвен никогда на это не обижалась. В конце концов, найти в нужном штате подходящего старшего брата – это вам не железную дорогу в супермаркете купить. Чарльз подходил по всем параметрам – был не намного старше, интересовался сестрой, был прекрасным учителем. У него можно было спросить обо всем на свете, и он обязательно отвечал, а не задирал нос, как иные взрослые. Ему можно было пожаловаться на вредных девчонок из старших классов, и он не советовал “просто не обращать внимания” и не разговаривал с девчонками ( всем известно, что от этого становится только хуже), он давал советы. И эти советы помогали почти всегда. Он был красивым, образованным и водил клевую тачку – этим можно было хвастаться. Когда Рейвен попадала в беду – Чарли всегда выручал ее и даже не слишком долго читал нотации. Конечно, это не мешало ему в некоторых областях жизни быть полным идиотом. И Рейвен все равно его любила.  
Чарльза она любила. Но в Эрика она была влюблена.  
У каждой девочки есть тот идеальный образ, который она ищет потом всю жизнь, подгоняя под него встретившихся мужчин. Идеальный мужчина Рейвен был списан с Эрика чуть более, чем полностью. В тринадцать она была от Леншерра без ума. В пятнадцать – думала, что он будет ее первым мужчиной. В семнадцать решила, что Эрик подходит для идеала, но как реальный партнер – ну его к черту. К двадцати Рейвен оставила за Эриком место идеального мужчины смотри-но-не-трогай, а так же строгого дядюшки, который поможет выбраться из любой задницы, причем молча и эффективно. И не скажет ни Чарльзу, ни маме. На этом мнении она и остановилась.  
Эрик был очень хорош в этой роли. С ним можно было пойти на новую выставку, непринужденно опираясь на его локоть и чувствуя, как все подружки дохнут от зависти. Можно было попросить поговорить с навязчивым поклонником. Можно было напиться, рыдать у него на плече, а потом уснуть на полу, зная, что он перенесет ее в постель, укроет пледом, а нотации наутро ограничатся только сухим напоминанием о вреде алкоголизма для юных дам. Незаменимый человек.  
В общем, Эрик и Чарльз каждый в своей роли были идеальны. А еще – созданы друг для друга. И вот с этим у Рейвен не хватало никаких сил.  
Два осла. Два тупых, слепых, идиотских осла – вот кто они были. Эрик, похоже, зацикливался на своих тараканах, многочисленных и тяжких, а Чарльз, – о, Чарльз же не видел ничего вокруг кроме своего мнения, благостного, и, конечно, единственного. Он носился со своими идеями, решал кучу чужих проблем, но заметить, что лучший друг сохнет по тебе черт знает сколько лет – нет, это было ниже его порога восприятия. Иногда Рейвен хотелось надеть братцу на голову цинковое садовое ведро и хорошенько постучать молотком – как знать, может, это открыло бы ему новые горизонты. Но лезть в чужие отношение – неблагодарное занятие, и Рейвен не лезла. Она была хорошей девочкой. Хорошей, слепой и глухой. Ради всеобщего блага. Но бывают ситуации, когда даже хорошие девочки не выдерживают.  
Эрик мог скрыть что угодно и от кого угодно. Но от Рейвен ему не пришло в голову скрываться – она раскрыла его в считанные дни. Все эти таинственные задержки на работе, эти выходные, проведенные черт знает где без объяснений. У Эрика ведь никто не требовал объяснений. Мама никогда не лезла ему в душу, полагая это прерогативой Чарльза, а Чарльз, как обычно, пропустил все мимо ушей. Мимо своих длинных, серых ослиных ушей. Как Рейвен была на него зла! Будь жива Эсфирь – она бы живо поняла, что к чему. Выбранила бы племянничка, пошла бы к Чарльзу и настучала ему по голове. Но Эсфирь не было. Приходилось брать все на себя.  
После некоторых размышлений Рейвен решила, что все не так уж плохо. Ну хочет Эрик наконец вылечить свои сдвинутые набекрень мозги – кому от этого плохо? Она всю жизнь считала, что все проблемы Леншерра берутся только из упрямого нежелания искать помощи. Мол, я сам такой крутой, все смогу. И он мог – кто бы спорил! Казалось бы – доказал, что можешь нормально жить, умница, а теперь иди и обеспечь себе возможность еще и жить хорошо, вдобавок к нормальности. Нет. Мы будем страдать. Все-таки мужчины, даже лучшие из лучших – идиоты, права была Эсфирь.  
Но выяснить, что к чему было необходимо. К Чарльзу она идти даже не подумала. Уж настолько он идиотом не был. Если любимая сестра, ранее только зевавшая на новости из научного мира, воспылала бы любовью к теме и назадавала кучу вопросов, даже полный дурак заподозрил бы неладное. Оставался единственный выход – надавить на слабое звено.  
Нельзя сказать, что Хэнк МакКой Рейвен не нравился. Он был милым и скромным, но слишком уж не от мира сего. Словно прибил себе на лоб табличку “не беспокоить”. Рейвен вот ему нравилась – это точно. Пользоваться таким, конечно, нехорошо. Но если очень надо… Оказалось, все не так страшно и даже полезно. Вряд ли МакКой стал бы что-то скрывать – Чарльз рассказывал, что тот способен выложить безутешным родственникам мельчайшие подробности вскрытия почившего пациента и не понять, что не так. Рейвен успокоилась ровно до того дня, когда Эрик собрался идти в лабораторию для встречи с кураторами проекта. Назревал скандал. Нельзя же было пропустить!  
У кабинета Чарльза стояла крайне удобная пальма в кадке, а дверь эти двое за собой прикрыть не сподобились. Точнее, прикрыли, даже хлопнули, но именно поэтому дверь и не закрылась. Чарльз сам как-то говорил, что ее надо закрывать нежно. Рейвен притаилась за пальмой, а потом, осмелев, высунулась, чтобы видеть еще и картинку. Все равно в коридоре никого не было.  
Эрик сидел в кресле – невозмутимый, как каменная статуя. Чарльз застыл перед ним, словно прибитый к полу, но угрожающим все равно не выглядел.  
– Что это значит? – а вот голос у него вполне тянул на злой.  
Эрик скучающе покачал ногой. Ботинки были идеально начищены.  
– Смотря что ты имеешь в виду.  
– Не прикидывайся! Ты заявился на программу! Причем не под своим именем – я видел списки!  
Леншерр улыбнулся крайне неприятным образом.  
– Каждый имеет право на анонимность, Чарли. У меня ответственная должность. Я не хочу, чтобы о моем лечении узнала широкая общественность.  
Насколько Рейвен помнила, Эрик никогда не звал братца “Чарли”. Только “Чарльз”, всегда.  
– Ты врешь. Ты сделал это, чтобы я не узнал.  
– Хотел преподнести сюрприз.  
– И у тебя это, твою мать, отлично получилось! – заорал Чарльз, наконец сорвавшись. – Какого черта, Эрик? Почему нельзя было мне сказать?!  
– А я обязан тебе отчитываться? – все так же спокойно спросил Леншерр. – Я не знал, извини.  
Чарльз медленно разжал кулаки.  
– Я тебе запрещаю, – выговорил он. – Слышишь? Запрещаю. Не сейчас.  
– Извини, Чарли, – почти ласково сказал Эрик. – Ты не можешь мне запретить. Я подхожу по всем параметрам. Я идеальный испытуемый, – он выделил это слово голосом, издевательски протянул.  
Чарльз вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу. Рейвен молча кусала губы, но отойти не было никакой возможности.  
– Зачем? – спросил он тихо. – Зачем, Эрик? Почему в тайне, почему сейчас? Я бы… я бы все сделал, чтобы помочь тебе. Я бы выбрал лучший момент. Я бы…  
– Ты бы! – прервал его Эрик, поднимаясь с дивана. – Ты бы решил! Ты бы сделал! Ты хотел вылечить меня – с самого гребаного момента нашей встречи, Ксавье! Ты хотел, чтобы я ходил по психоаналитикам и копался в своих мозгах, потому что они тебя чем-то не устраивали! Ты мечтал об этом! Ты после похорон явился ко мне с новостью, что осталась последняя стадия проекта, что я буду первым, кого ты пригласишь официально, что мне бы не мешало и бла-бла-бла, – он издевательски скривился и это, пожалуй, был максимум эмоций на его лице, который Рейвен видела за всю свою жизнь. – Так лечи! Лечи меня сейчас! Ты же изобрел эту чертову штуку, чтобы вправить мне мозги – так о чем же ты грустишь, Чарли? Вылечи меня! – последнюю фразу он рявкнул так, что, кажется, услышала вся клиника.  
– Эрик… – Чарльз пораженно застыл, потом протянул к нему руку, но так и не окончил жест. – Зачем ты так?  
– Вопрос в том, зачем ТЫ так, Чарльз. Но ты вряд ли на него ответишь. Разговор окончен. Я буду лечиться.  
С этими словами он поднялся с дивана и вышел из кабинета – Рейвен едва успела отскочить в сторону. Впрочем, Эрик вряд ли ее заметил бы. Чарльз остался за дверью – сидел на диване, откинув голову на спинку, не двигался. Рейвен, зашипев, едва не плюнула с досады.  
Из лаборатории она вылетела, как ошпаренная, а с Чарльзом потом два дня обходилась общими фразами и междометиями. Измучившись, вечером второго дня укатила на кладбище, к Эсфирь. Посидела на траве, рассказала всю историю, немного поплакала – стало легче. Решила – будь что будет. Все равно ничего уже не сделаешь.

Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом. Рейвен отвлеклась от ситуации, с головой уйдя в помощь матери. Конечно, они не планировали прием на тысячу персон, но головной боли праздник добавлял изрядно. Во-первых, должна была заявиться родня. Своих приемных бабушку и дедушку Рейвен вообще никогда не видела, а дядю – только раз, когда тот внезапно заехал в гости, никого не предупредив. Рейвен было тринадцать лет, и она страшно смущалась этого незнакомого мужчины, который смотрел поверх ее головы и явно пытался понять, что она вообще тут делает. Во-вторых, Шэрон сама никогда бы ничего не организовала. Выставки в картинной галерее – сколько угодно, но собственную свадьбу…Хорошо хоть Курт в этих делах кое-что смыслил.  
От Чарльза было мало проку – он что-то напутал в сроках, и активная фаза эксперимента выпала на активную фазу подготовки. Он успел только хорошо проработать план, а потом с головой ушел в работу, даже спал, кажется, в лаборатории. Носился там по этажам и перепроверял данные, как будто они все завтра в космос летят. Про космос – это была информация от Хэнка. Не таким уж он оказался бревном. Они с Рейвен немного подружились и иногда вместе пили кофе и сплетничали про Чарльза. Как оказалось, талант к сплетням у парня был феноменальный – просто раньше его мало кто слушал.  
Эрик тоже не блистал общительностью. На работе он выбил отпуск, но все равно появлялся там раза два в неделю – сосредоточенный, хмурый и наводящий ужас одним своим видом. Это уже была информация от Эни, секретарши Леншерра. С ней тоже пришлось свести знакомство. Да, Рейвен за эти недели почувствовала себя настоящим Джеймсом Бондом – везде агенты, туча информации, и до черта побочных заданий.  
Конечно, нехорошо шпионить за родными людьми. Но Рейвен очень, очень беспокоилась. А когда делишь свое время между составлением меню, заказом скатертей и подсчетом стульев, беспокоиться – очень сложно и затратно. Проще завести шпионов.  
– … и вот тут вычеркни второе блюдо. Я выяснила состав – это какая-то невероятная гадость. Хотя и модная.  
Курт пожал плечами, меланхолично вычеркивая строчку в длинном списке.  
– Как знать, может этим мы усмирим моих будущих родственников.  
Рейвен махнула рукой.  
– Вот еще. Забей, моих богатых деда и бабку никто здесь особенно не любит. Разве что мама, но, по-моему, и она не слишком активна.  
Курт вздохнул.  
– Что, – ехидно прищурилась девушка. – Жалеешь, что не подарил ей сережки вместо кольца?  
– Нет, ничуть, – Курт улыбнулся и снова уткнулся в список. – Просто никогда еще не участвовал в великосветских свадьбах. Тем более в роли жениха.  
– Это несложно, если верить многочисленным мелодрамам. К тому же, мы не так уж велики – какая-то горстка гостей и прием на три часа, говорить не о чем.  
Курт ей нравился. Было в этом широкоплечем, по виду простецком мужчине что-то притягивающее взгляд. Не зря же мама на него запала. Рейвен нравилось, как он держался с каждым членом семьи. Как с полуслова понимал, о чем говорить не стоит, а что надо непременно обсудить. Не пытался лезть не в свое дело и корчить папочку. Отличный мужик.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
– Алло? – Рейвен махнула Курту, показывая, что с меню они на сегодня закончили.  
– Привет, это Хэнк, – раздался в трубке знакомый неуверенный голос. – Я просто решил сообщить… в общем, Эрик идет на процедуру завтра. Чарльз просил передать, что сегодня ночует в лаборатории.  
– Понятно… – Рейвен сосредоточенно закусила губу. – Как он?  
– Не знаю, – можно было представить, как Хэнк пожимает плечами. – По-моему не очень.  
– Спасибо, что позвонил. Удачи вам.  
– И тебе.  
Курт непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Что-то важное?  
– Нет, – отмахнулась Рейвен. – Чарли сегодня ночует в лаборатории. Это значит, что мы сумеем разобраться со всем остальным, не рискуя, что кто-то погонит нас спать.  
– Шэрон погонит, – предположил Курт.  
– Я тебя умоляю! Она не делала этого с моих десяти лет. А у нас проверка макетов для именных карточек…

Рейвен думала, что не сможет спать ближайшие две ночи. Готовилась говорить себе разные умные вещи и не бежать со всех ног проверять, как там дела у Эрика. Но организм оказался мудрее – она попросту так выматывалась с приготовлениями, что едва доносила голову до подушки. А потом думала – может, это и неплохо. Может, как раз не надо никому вмешиваться, и пусть все идет своим чередом. Должны же были Чарльза хоть чему-то научить в его университете. Уж совсем ерунды он бы не изобрел, верно?  
С такими мыслями как-то получалось выкинуть ситуацию из головы. Хэнк не звонил, на работе Эрик не появлялся, на лужайке перед домом уже начали размечать место для тента, столов и стульев. Как-то так и вышло, что опомнилась Рейвен только в день свадьбы. Прошла неделя – ей было не до Эрика с его мозгами и не до Чарльза с его установкой. Вообще ни до чего.  
На свадьбу Эрик пришел. Рейвен сразу начала искать его среди немногочисленных гостей и, конечно, быстро нашла. На Леншерре был изумительный новый костюм – светло-серый, белая рубашка и неожиданно легкомысленная травянисто-зеленая бабочка. Выглядел он сногсшибательно, курил свои сигареты и болтал с какой-то толстушкой в сиреневом. Ничего особенного.  
Вот если кто и выглядел как человек, на котором испытали неизвестную науке хрень – так это Чарльз. Рейвен отловила его в коридоре, затащила за дверь, поправила косо сидящий галстук и пригладила волосы. Глаза у братца были какие-то странно-задумчивые.  
– Если у тебя на подходе еще одно гениальное изобретение – будь добр, сдержись. Сегодня праздник. Сделай приличное лицо и иди к гостям.  
Чарльз рассеянно улыбнулся.  
– Ты прекрасно выглядишь в этом платье. Какой удачный выбор.  
– Чарльз! – не на шутку встревожилась Рейвен. – Ты мне его сам помогал выбирать! Не помнишь?  
– А, – несколько заторможенно ответил Чарльз. – Кажется, да. Извини, голова кругом.  
– Так останови ее и приведи в порядок! – прошипела Рейвен. – Иди давай!  
Через десять минут она выглянула в окно – Чарльз о чем-то беседовал с дядей, иногда косясь в сторону Эрика.  
“Как в дурной мелодраме! – подумала Рейвен. – В дурной, безвкусной, популярной мелодраме, тьфу!”  
Свадьба – это очень красиво. Конечно, если все правильно организовано. А свадьба на природе, да еще когда все вокруг цветет – это не просто красиво, это потрясающе. Шэрон была такая красивая в своем бежевом платье! Рейвен даже всплакнула немного – солнечный свет ложился на золотые волосы мамы, рассыпался искорками и запутывался где-то в локонах, оставался навсегда, и это было похоже на какой-то нимб, или даже экстравагантную шляпку. И лицо у нее было такое счастливое. Наверное, выходя за своего мистера Ксавье, она тоже была счастлива, как сейчас. И Курт тоже был идеален, так нежно держал ее за руку, словно боялся, что она споткнется, оступится. Священник бормотал что-то, уткнувшись в молитвенник, но Рейвен его не слушала. Чарльз стоял рядом, она сжимала его локоть и чувствовала себя героиней самого дурацкого в мире романтического фильма – но это было так здорово, так хорошо, что хотелось, чтоб титры пошли прямо здесь и сейчас, пока никто ничего еще не испортил.  
Потом, конечно, было тоже ничего. Никаких напыщенных речей, нудных выступлений и прочего – только легкие разговоры, музыка и танцующие пары. Рейвен в детстве пару лет занималась бальными танцами, так что изобразить вальс могла, как и многие кавалеры. Краем глаза она видела, как родители Шэрон подошли поздравить ее и Курта и отчалили на немыслимо дорогой машине. Чарльз мелькнул, вертя головой во все стороны – хоть бы догадался поздравить мать, идиот. Рейвен кружилась в танце с каким-то парнем, чье имя совершенно вылетело у нее из головы, потом с другим, потом с третьим… В общем, когда у нее над ухом раздалось одновременно “Эрик, я” и “Можно тебя пригласить?”, она среагировала только на второе и с заученной улыбкой подала руку.  
Эрик, оказывается, прекрасно танцевал.  
– И зачем было каждый раз говорить, что не танцуешь? – попеняла ему Рейвен. – Или ты танцуешь только тогда, когда Чарльз тебя достает?  
– Он меня не достал, – Эрик покачал головой и приобнял ее поудобнее. – Просто захотелось повальсировать.  
– Но ты ведь не танцуешь.  
– Надо же когда-то начинать.  
Рейвен фыркнула и прекратила расспросы. Все равно ведь не скажет. Чарльз пригласил маму и теперь они медленно вальсировали в отдалении, шепчась о чем-то.  
– Как ты? – набравшись смелости, спросила она. – Ну, после… ты понимаешь.  
Эрик вздохнул и улыбнулся – устало, но не вполсилы, как обычно, а по-настоящему.  
– Есть на этом свете хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь, юная леди?  
– Прекрати звать меня юной леди, мне не тринадцать лет.  
– О нет, конечно, – серо-зеленые глаза смеялись. – В тринадцать ты был влюблена в меня и ни за что бы не тратила время танца на глупые вопросы.  
Рейвен засмеялась и шутливо царапнула его плечо ногтями.  
– Эрик!  
– Что?  
– Нет, в этом мире ничего, чего я не знаю. Если это касается тебя или Чарльза, разумеется. Можешь звать меня Бонд, Джейн Бонд.  
Эрик снова улыбнулся – и опять широко, открыто. Просто праздник какой-то.  
– Буду знать. Я в порядке, Рейвен. Может, пока немного не в себе, но в порядке. Не сойду с ума, не убью всех гостей и не разрушу все сущее – обещаю.  
– Как это замечательно слышать! Может, потом ты покатаешь меня на машине? Сто лет мечтала.  
– Давай уж тогда сразу на мотоцикле.  
– Ооооо, – она мечтательно прищурилась. – Как бы тебе пошел мотоцикл. Все женщины твои. И мужики тоже. И Чарльз.  
Эрик ничего не стал отвечать – только глянул на нее коротко и неожиданно поцеловал в висок. Рейвен даже сбилась с такта и едва не споткнулась.  
– Осторожно, – шепнул ей Эрик. – Не упади.  
– Е-если ты собрался на мне жениться, то я давно передумала! – заверила она. – Честное слово.  
Над ухом раздался смешок.  
– Этой идеей, кажется, по-настоящему горел только Чарльз. И то недолго.  
Рейвен перевела дух и с облегчением засмеялась.  
– Вот и договорились. Эрик, музыка кончилась.  
– Не будь строга к человеку после операции, дорогая. Спасибо за танец.  
И он быстро затерялся среди толпы – прекрасный и удивительный. Кажется, выговорившийся за последнюю неделю – в своей манере.  
В самом конце вечеринки ее выловил Чарльз. Выглядел братец неважно – с явно не первым бокалом шампанского в руке, с затуманенным взглядом и галстуком на сторону.  
– Чарльз, – сморщила нос Рейвен. – Ты не мог снять стресс другим способом?  
– Ты не замечала, что Эрик изменился? – невпопад спросил он.  
– Умник, ты сам его вылечил. Он стал ужасно милым, надо сказать. Я думала, он вообще не появится.  
Чарльз досадливо махнул рукой с бокалом.  
– Да нет, как раз все в порядке, неделя после процедуры. Конечно, будет еще и дополнительная реабилитация, но… В общем, с ним должно быть все хорошо. Но он… изменился.  
Рейвен подхватила брата под руку и повела к дому.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Чарльз взъерошил волосы и жалко улыбнулся.  
– Он... совсем другой человек. Это что-то сродни интуиции – не могу выразить словами. И он меня избегает.  
Рейвен пожала плечами.  
– Вы вроде были в ссоре последнее время, нет? В любом случае – свадьба не место для парного шушуканья по углам.  
– Да нет, – отмахнулся Чарльз. – Он… Все вроде в порядке, но… Как в фильме ужасов, где герой просыпается, а вокруг совершенно другой мир, просто очень похожий на его родной. И никто ему не верит. А в моем случае поменялся только Эрик.  
– Может, ты просто переутомился? – осторожно спросила Рейвен, трогая его лоб. – Ты много работал, волновался. Ты же давно хотел ему помочь – вот и помог. Так?  
Чарльз вздохнул. Они стояли в тени дома, в сумерках нельзя было разглядеть выражение лиц друг друга.  
– Я стер его травму, – сказал Чарльз. – Стер часть его прошлого – по сути, все его прошлое.  
– И что? – не поняла Рейвен.  
– Я и есть прошлое, – он поднял взгляд и снова улыбнулся – потерянно и криво. – Я – его прошлое. Что если я стер сам себя? Всего себя – из его жизни?  
Рейвен сердито вздохнула.  
– Иди проспись. Придумал тоже. Иди-иди. Все нормально с Эриком.  
Проводила взглядом чуть пошатывающуюся фигуру и пошла назад, руководить разбором тента.  
Подумалось – а даже если и стер. Сам виноват. Идиот. 

**-14-  
О пользе перемены мест**

Чарльз считал себя внимательным человеком. Учителя всегда отмечали его серьезное отношение к учебе и бережную работу с деталями. Он всегда был уверен практически во всем в своей жизни – насколько в этом мире вообще можно быть в чем-то уверенным. Просто бывают случаи, когда уверенность не спасает.  
Эрик стал другим. Ну, очевидно, мы все меняемся, но Эрик был совсем другим. Чарльз не мог выразить этого словами, он просто знал, чувствовал. Иррациональное ощущение неправильности и потери.  
Леншерр за неделю закончил ремонт в родительском доме, сдал дом Эсфирь и переехал. Собрался сдавать на права – по крайней мере, сел изучать теорию. Перестал приходить к Чарльзу трижды в неделю.  
Они ссорились раньше, но такого никогда не было. Им даже не приходило в голову мириться – они просто начинали снова общаться, как будто ничего не было. Чарльз злился, конечно, поначалу, но не стал предпринимать ничего, чтобы исключить Эрика из проекта. Да и зачем?  
Теперь, когда он сидел в кабинете Хэнка и пил виски, идея с исключением казалась привлекательной. Жаль только – устаревшей.  
– Не может быть, – рассудительно сказал МакКой, подливая ему из бутылки. – Никаких фатальных повреждений личности. И опросы это подтверждают. И Рейвен.  
– Ты виделся с Рейвен? – вскинулся Чарльз.  
– Да, она заходила на днях. Мистер Леншерр ничуть не изменился. Все в пределах нормы.  
– Что мы вообще знаем о норме? – Чарльз откинул голову на спинку, рассматривая потолок. – Я с ним всю жизнь знаком.  
– Но ведь и Рейвен тоже, – возразил Хэнк. – И она ничего не заметила. И его секретарь, с которой он видится каждый день. И твоя мать. Чарльз, мне кажется, лучше сосредоточиться на том, что не устраивает лично тебя.  
Чарльз выпрямился и адресовал ему удивленный взгляд.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Сам посуди. Если все считают, что с мистером Леншерром все в порядке, и только ты не уверен – возможно, дело в тебе? Или с ним все-таки не все в порядке, но есть какие-то факторы, которых никто кроме тебя не видит. Это тоже не мешало бы выяснить.  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
– Приятно иметь дело с хладнокровным человеком. Спасибо. Как остальные?  
Хэнк махнул рукой.  
– Конвейер. Можешь не беспокоиться – ты бы вообще мог уехать, и все катилось бы само собой. Мы неплохо поработали.  
– Отрадно слышать, – улыбнулся Чарльз. – Налей еще.

В случаях, когда эмоции мешали сосредоточиться, Чарльз всегда обращался к науке. Статистика, безликие столбики цифр – это всегда помогало отрешиться и сконцентрироваться на главном. Надо собрать статистику? Не вопрос. Гораздо дешевле, чем постоянно крутить в мозгу мысль, не сошел ли ты с ума.  
Чарльз хорошо ладил с людьми. Нельзя сказать, что он специально учился этому, хотя, конечно, образование немало способствовало накоплению таких умений. В психологии это называлось “soft skills” – по аналогии с компьютерным софтом. Хард – это твои навыки, профессиональные умения, публикации, образование. Но софт – незаметный, но такой важный софт – без него никуда. Умение общаться с людьми, манипуляции, технологии, позволяющие эффективно слушать и красиво говорить – всему этому Чарльз посвятил немало времени. Так что сбор информации много сил не отнял. Поболтали с Рейвен, с мамой, выпили кофе с секретаршей Эни. Чарльз отловил даже пару ребят из проектного отдела на перекуре. Благо, круг близких Эрика был не так уж велик. По сути, он почти совпадал с кругом Чарльза.  
Результаты опроса заставили Чарльза серьезно задуматься.  
Выходило, что он совсем не знал Эрика. Совершенно.  
Чарльз знал его мелкие привычки. Например, Эрик любит сидеть на ковре, но не на диванном сиденье. Любит чай, а не кофе, который пьет только на работе. Застегивает сначала среднюю пуговицу на рубашке, двигается к низу, а потом возвращается к вороту. Хорошо владеет обеими руками, но предпочитает делать ведущей правую. Правый глаз видит хуже, чем левый. Под носом – едва заметный шрам. Мелочи. Ничего не значащие подробности личной жизни. Оказалось, Чарльз не в курсе самого главного. Что Эрик думает по поводу своей работы? Нравится ли ему быть начальником проектного отдела? Что Эрик думает по поводу семьи, детей? По поводу самого Чарльза, наконец? Как он предпочитает проводить выходные, когда его никто не видит? Почему покупает только ирландский виски?  
Черт, да он ничего не знал. Он наблюдал за Эриком, как наблюдают за кем-то совершенно незнакомым – мужчиной, регулярно бывающим с тобой в супермаркете, за женщиной на остановке, за девушкой, которая ездит с тобой одним маршрутом в метро. Ты знаешь их мелкие привычки, но ничего о их жизни. Чарльз прожил рядом с Эриком больше двадцати лет – и понятия не имел о том, чем тот живет. Как-то… к слову не приходилось.  
И ты хотел его вылечить, – думал Ксавье, сидя в своей детской “астрономической” комнате на чердаке. Ты мечтал избавить его от страданий. Даровать ему свет и путь, вывести на дорогу. Ты хотел вылечить. Его – вылечить. Да это тебя надо лечить. Годами ты сидел рядом с ним, сочувственно кивал, жалел его и ни черта, ни черта лысого не пытался понять. Узнать. Почувствовать. Он же самый близкий тебе человек. Интересно, а что тогда известно о Рейвен? О маме? Любимый сорт чая? Марка геля для душа? Манера чистить зубы, мать ее растак? И теперь, когда этот прекрасный, сильный человек наконец-то избавился от своих страхов и вместе с ними утратил некоторые привычки и манеру бегать за тобой, как кошка за веревочкой – ты расстраиваешься. Ты вопишь, ты устраиваешь истерику и поднимаешь на уши всех.  
Да он просто выздоровел. От тебя выздоровел. И правильно сделал. Потому что такие поверхностные мудаки как ты должны иногда получать по мозгам. В целях сохранения мировой справедливости.  
В тот вечер Чарльз заснул на чердаке, как был – в одежде и с бутылкой в обнимку. А утром он уже стоял у двери нового дома Эрика и робко нажимал на кнопку звонка.  
Эрик открыл быстро, как будто ждал визита.  
– Привет.  
– Доброе утро, – Чарльз улыбнулся, но это вышло как-то не так, как обычно. Не уверенно. – Позволишь зайти?  
– Да, конечно. Проходи. Ты как раз к чаю.  
После дома Эсфирь, в котором Эрик прожил всю свою жизнь, это жилище казалось шокирующе новым. Чарльз и сам обитал в особняке, который обставляли в восьмидесятые, и с тех пор интерьер не сильно изменился. У Эрика было светло и просторно. Мебель была деревянная, но легкая, утилитарно-аскетичная, разве что диван в гостиной радовал многочисленными подушками и пышностью, и ковер перед ним отливал неожиданно изумрудно-зеленым.  
– Как у тебя… необычно.  
– Я и забыл, ты не был здесь после ремонта, – откликнулся Эрик, возясь с чайником. – Нравится?  
– Да, – искренне признал Чарльз. – Тут очень… светло. Отличный дом.  
– Телефон дизайнера у меня еще остался, – пожал плечами Эрик. – Хороший парень.  
Помолчали немного, отпивая чай. Чарльза одолевала какая-то смутная неловкость, словно он вломился в дом к незнакомому человеку. Взгляд – понял он спустя несколько минут. Эрик раньше все время смотрел на него. Наблюдал. Не выпускал из виду. А сейчас перестал. Стало еще более неуютно.  
– Я хотел… попросить прощения, – наконец, сказал Чарльз.  
Эрик вскинул голову.  
– За что? – в голосе звучало неподдельное удивление.  
– Ну… Я не должен был так тебя доставать с лечением. Эрик, это было мерзко с моей стороны. Я не имел права давить. Твоя жизнь – это твое дело, и я…  
– Чарльз, – перебил его Эрик. – Прекрати. Если извиняешься, так хоть не делай это избитыми фразами, как в кино, – Леншерр скупо улыбнулся, поправляя воротник рубашки. – Тебе не за что извиняться. Что сделано, то сделано. Кроме того, лечение помогло. Это мне надо тебя благодарить.  
– И ты чувствуешь себя по-другому? – осторожно спросил Чарльз.  
– Как сказать. Иногда – практически другим человеком.  
Чарльз зацепился взглядом за смуглую шею в вырезе рубашки. Ворот был расстегнут, но привычной цепочки с маминым амулетом на Эрике почему-то не было. Сколько лет он ее не снимал? За всю жизнь, наверное, раза три стаскивал, не больше.  
– Я … рад. Что все выяснилось. Ты знаешь, я не хотел причинять тебе неудобство.  
– Я же сказал, прекрати. Ты что, пришел извиняться?  
Чарльз опустил взгляд.  
– И просто поговорить. Мы давно не виделись. Я тогда был… резок.  
– Ничего, я тоже. Главное, что твой фарширователь мозгов сработал как надо.  
– Эрик! – возмущенно воскликнул Чарльз.  
– Ну а что? – улыбнулся Леншерр с прежним лукавством. – Я как-то не так использовал термины? Кстати. Я тут пока вещи разбирал, нашел коробку с нашими письмами.  
Чарльз просветлел лицом.  
– Это когда ты заявил, что общение по скайпу занимает слишком много времени – проще уж писать по старинке, а я поймал тебя на слове?  
– Они самые. Ты их не заберешь? Я еще в процессе перестановок, обидно будет, если они потеряются. А ты собирал свои в шкатулке – вполне надежно.  
Как-то так вышло, что через полчаса Чарльз вышел от Эрика с папкой писем, пожеланиями заходить и ощущением себя абсолютно чужим в его жизни.  
Весь день провел на работе, только чтобы вечером с сожалением констатировать – действительно, оставались только бумажки и ожидание. Хэнк только головой покачал. – Столько лет работали, достигли результата, остались последние подтверждения – чего тебе еще? Чарльз не знал – чего еще.  
Уже дома получил письмо от коллеги из Сиднея – уже традиционное. Та писала как минимум раз в месяц, рассказывала новости (они с Чарльзом когда-то пересекались в университете), сплетничала об общих знакомых в научных кругах, переманивала к себе. И если обычно Чарльз просто отвечал, то в этот вечер, прикинув разницу во времени, кинул запрос в скайп.  
Проболтали чуть не до утра. Мойра расхваливала проект на все лады – они занимались новыми технологиями обучения для взрослых. Чарльз от преподавания был далек, но слушал с удовольствием. Недоверчиво качал головой и улыбался на настойчивые уверения, что он бы пригодился в Сиднее как никогда. Отговаривался своим проектом.  
– Да ладно! – Мойра на другом конце света смешливо морщила нос. – Вы наверняка уже закончили и готовите отчеты. Не обманывай обманщика, Ксавье, я эту кухню знаю.  
– Но я не могу переезжать к вам на полгода, сорвавшись с места!  
– Приезжай в гости! Тут есть люди, которые за твою консультацию удавятся.  
– Было бы за что, – улыбался Чарльз.  
– Не смей скромничать, Ксавье! – грозила ему пальцем Мойра. – Тебе не идет.  
– Я всегда был скромным мальчиком.  
– Особенно когда лез ко мне на первой же вечеринке, коне-ечно!

Разошлись уже под утро. Чарльз упал на постель, вымотанный и немного успокоившийся.  
А через неделю купил билет до Сиднея.  
Эрик в аэропорт не пришел. В общем, его Чарльз и не ждал – у Леншерра начался очередной проект, да и улетал Чарльз всего на два месяца, говорить не о чем.  
Рейвен нервно поправила ему воротник рубашки, и без того аккуратный.  
– Ну куда ты бежишь? – сказала она. – Зачем?  
Чарльз взял ее за руку, отводя цепкие пальчики от пуговиц.  
– Ты сейчас мне одежду порвешь. Хватит нервничать. Никуда я не бегу, куда я сбегу, у меня проект.  
– Хэнк говорит, ты спокойно можешь полгода не возвращаться, – тихо сказала Рейвен.  
– Вы с ним теперь такие друзья?  
– От темы не уходи. Это из-за Эрика, да? Из-за него?  
Чарльз мягко улыбнулся.  
– Нет, милая. Это из-за меня. Пойдем, у меня регистрация началась. 

**-15–  
О словах благодарности**

Джеймс Хоулетт предпочитал, чтоб его звали Логаном. И сообщал об этом обычно при первой же возможности. И парни звали его именно так – логично, верно? Но вот откуда они выискали его кличку – это было абсолютно неизвестно. Но уже через месяц все знали, как предпочитает служба охраны звать своего шефа за глаза. Наверное, это было то самое коллективное бессознательное, о котором так любил загонять Профессор. Они с Логаном много болтали. Он сначала думал, что Проф так подлаживается – все-таки эксперимент, не собачий хвост, пойди что не так, и вся репутация ученого гикнется. Но нет – Проф кажется, со всеми был милашкой, дай ему господь всяческого счастья за все хорошее.  
Даже на шкафчике написали, поганцы. Вернее, не написали – на дверце красовался магнит, привезенный бог весть откуда. Во всяком случае, в Сиднее, да и вообще в Австралии такие не продавались – явно сувенирная штучка. Изображенный на магните зверь воинственно скалил зубы. Подпись лаконично сообщала: “Росомаха”. Вот ведь дебилы великовозрастные.  
Логан любил свою работу. Казалось бы – тухлое местечко. Начальник охраны. Протирай задницу на стульях и проводи никому не нужные совещания. Но если у тебя под началом не банк, а огромная компания, занимающаяся информационными технологиями и нашпигованная секретами, как утка – дробью… В общем, Логан свою работу скучной не назвал бы. Заманил его приятель, подвизавшийся здесь же, правда, в верхах. Но Тедди всегда был с башкой, не то что некоторые. Он и посоветовал топам взять на ответственную должность человека надежного, но пришлого. Аж из Канады. В Америку-то Логана занесло, а так родился под кленовым листочком. Топы подумали и решили, что им решение нравится. Логан тоже подумал и переехал. А что его держало в Америке? Ни черта.  
Зато в Сиднее теперь держало, и еще как.  
– Привет, Логан, – Ороро поджидала его прямо у дверей. Спряталась за выступ и притаилась, как кошка.  
– Детка, ты устраиваешь на меня охоту? – поинтересовался он, приобнимая девушку за талию.  
– Некогда, – она с улыбкой чмокнула его в колючую щеку. – Надо занести Брэндону кое-что. Но вечером как договаривались.  
– Еще бы ты отменила!  
Ороро фыркнула, помахала ему и прошла в здание.  
Мисс Ороро Монро, сестра Брэндона Монро – сводная. Если сказать точнее – приемная девочка богатых родителей. Впрочем, Монро нос перед сестренкой не драл, даром что работал в крутой фирме, а она выучилась на метеоролога. Бренни вообще был парень ничего. Даже, вроде, не возражал, что сестренка якшается с начальником по безопасности. В общем, жизнь была штукой хорошей. Хотелось только поблагодарить Профа – за его эксперимент. Он тогда уехал слишком быстро, даже поговорить не успели, только с тощим очкариком, МакКоем.  
До вечера проваландался по магазинам – у Ороро скоро был день рождения, хотелось выбрать что-то особенное. Так ничего и не нашел – только цацки, но на камушки Ро падка не была. Все еще в раздумьях завалился в бар и с удивлением узрел знакомое лицо.  
– Профессор! Вот уж кого не ожидал.  
От приветственного хлопка по плечу Ксавье слегка мотнуло в сторону, но на стуле тот удержался.  
– О! Логан! Приятная встреча, – он улыбнулся. – Так вы переехали сюда?  
– Сразу после ваших финальных тестов, – подтвердил Логан. – Давайте, пересаживайтесь ко мне.  
Пожав плечами, Ксавье подхватил свой бокал и пересел за столик. Вид у него, прямо скажем, был не сильно праздничный. Не запущенный, конечно – Проф был тем еще модником, Логан это еще в Нью-Йорке заметил. Было в нем что-то усталое, а проще говоря, задолбанное.  
– Какими судьбами к нам? Эй, Гарри, – он махнул знакомому бармену. – Пива мне и… что будете пить?  
– Да я, собственно…  
– Никаких разговоров. Пить что будете?  
– Пиво. Темное.  
– И темного моему другу. Так какими судьбами?  
Логан очень старался, играл рубаху-парня. У него обычно херово получалось, но с Ксавье сейчас бы все проканало – больно у него смурной был вид. А так, после пива, смотришь – на человека похож.  
– Я приехал к другу, – пояснил Проф. – Она здесь работает. Позвала проветриться.  
– Нехило проветриваетесь, – с уважением протянул Логан, принимая пиво. – Дело хорошее.  
– А вы здесь работаете? – спросил Ксавье, несколько посвежевший после двух глотков.  
– Да. Начальник охраны. Самое то место. Я вам вообще хотел спасибо сказать. За все.  
Ксавье чуть ли не покраснел.  
– Это был эксперимент! Это я вас благодарить должен!  
– Не вы, а я, – весомо сказал Логан. – И прекратите чушь нести. Без вас я бы до сих пор просыпался каждые три минуты от гребаных картинок в голове. И закончим на этом.  
На самом деле Логан не собирался заканчивать. Он ждал Ороро.  
Ро, помимо симпатичного личика, умопомрачительной фигуры и хороших мозгов, была довольно проницательной девочкой. И уж настроение Ксавье она должна была поправить. Господь учил быть благодарными. Хотя излечение от кошмаров против исправленного настроения – плюнуть и растереть.  
Ждать долго не пришлось.  
– Эй, детка! – Логан махнул рукой и Ороро, обаятельно улыбаясь, поспешила к столику. Проф джентльмен, не будет гнать даму.  
– Привет, – она поцеловала Логана в щеку и уселась на стул.  
– Ро, это профессор Чарльз Ксавье, я тебе про него рассказывал, – церемонно представил Логан. – Проф, это мисс Ороро Монро, самая прекрасная девушка на этом берегу океана.  
Ксавье, разумеется, перед дамой выпятил грудь и стал похож на человека.  
– Добрый вечер, мисс Монро, очень приятно познакомиться.  
– Просто “Ороро”, пожалуйста.  
– Тогда я – “Чарльз”. Логан почему-то зовет меня профессором, но, уверяю вас, я не заслужил.  
И все. За вечер можно было не беспокоиться. Ро, умница, все прекрасно поняла. Логан остаток вечера поддакивал, пил пиво и думал – может действительно, чем черт не шутит. Хотя, конечно, зачем такой девочке в мужья придурок, прошедший ад два раза и вышедший с другого конца.  
Ксавье через два часа было не узнать – не труп, живой человек. Вертелся на стуле, вещал что-то про тему своей диссертации, про эксперимент, рвался жать руку Логану, благодарить. Развезло Профессора основательно, но дело того стоило. Росомаха подумал, что надо бы через полчаса вызывать такси.  
А через пятнадцать минут, возвращаясь из сортира, притормозил у стойки, не доходя до столика. Они разговаривали. Ороро благодарно ему подмигнула – незаметно, Ксавье наверняка даже не увидел. Говорили тихо, но у Логана слух был нечеловеческий – сишком много прислушиваться пришлось в жизни, выработал за столько лет.  
– ...вы сделали для Джима, – сказала Ороро убежденно. – То же самое. И я благодарна вам за это.  
Ксавье невесело усмехнулся.  
– Старая шутка природы – да будут прокляты те, кто вмешивается в естественный ход вещей. Я всегда порицал ретроградов, но теперь и сам ни в чем не уверен.  
Ро улыбнулась.  
– Ну вы же понимаете, какая это чушь? Послушайте, Чарльз, я не знаю, что у вас случилось и не прошу вас рассказывать. Но некоторые вещи… они должны произойти. А потом мы разгребаем последствия – и это тоже то, что должно произойти. И то, что случится позже. Мы не можем сказать, какой ход событий – естественный, понимаете? Брать на себя такую ответственность – уже большая глупость.  
Проф вздохнул, взял ее руку и легко поцеловал костяшки пальцев – как джентльмен старой школы, церемонно, у Логана ничего даже не дернулось.  
– Вы поразительная женщина, Ороро. Боюсь, я приписал себе слишком много и не справился.  
Ро смотрела на него ласково, почти по-матерински.  
– Всегда есть второй шанс. У нас у всех есть шанс – и второй, и третий, и двадцать третий. В этом прелесть жизни.  
– Думаете?  
– Уверена. Вы тут сидите с таким потерянным видом. Неужели нет надежды?  
Ксавье пьяно вздохнул, а потом фыркнул.  
– Разве что диван.  
– Какой диван? – не поняла Ро.  
– Такой. Знаете, ну… Эрик всегда сидел на полу, у него привычка такая дурацкая. И он купил диван. Я подумал... Но там подушки. Понимаете? – Логан вот уже ничего не понимал, но взгляд у Ксавье светлел с каждым словом. – Подушки же можно класть на пол.  
Ро рассмеялась, выпуская его руку.  
– Ничего не поняла, – призналась она. – Но для вас это, наверное, важно.  
– Очень. Слушайте. Может, на самом деле… – Проф поднялся со стула, пьяно пошатнулся, но устоял. – Вот что. Передайте мой привет Логану.  
– Вы уже уходите? – встревожилась Ро.  
– Я могу передумать, понимаете? А мне никак нельзя. Извините, Ороро. Вы прекрасная женщина – помните об этом!  
И вышел из бара, пройдя в метре от Логана. Чудила.  
Росомаха сел обратно за столик.  
– Ну и что это было?  
Ро пожала плечами.  
– Понятия не имею. Но, кажется, что-то важное. У меня даже ощущение такое, как будто что-то хорошее случилось, а я не знаю, что именно.  
Она перегнулась через стол и прижалась губами к его губам – звонкая, тонкая, самая красивая женщина.  
“Женюсь, – подумал Логан. – И насрать на все”  
– И все-таки… – пробормотала Ро, пересаживаясь к нему поближе и подхватывая бокал с пивом. – При чем здесь подушки?

**Эпилог.  
О сотовых связях**

Попрощавшись с девушкой, Чарльз ускорил шаг и почти перешел на бег. До двадцать восьмого гейта вела ужасно, преступно длинная дорога.  
Телефон, заблаговременно переведенный на беззвучный режим, завибрировал. Смс-сообщение. Чарльз на бегу выхватил телефон – это могла быть Мойра, в сотый раз решившая спросить, куда он так торопится. Могла быть Рейвен или мама. Но, увидев имя отправителя, Чарльз затормозил и остановился посреди коридора.  
Эрик.  
“Ты где?”  
Очень оригинально, учитывая, что они не общались месяц. Чарльз фыркнул, засунул телефон в карман и пошел дальше по коридору.  
В аэропортах всегда царит особенная атмосфера – вечная суета и предчувствие праздника, встречи и расставания, деловитая усталость пилотов и стюардесс, вечно спешащие уборщики и туристы. И коридоры, конечно. Жуткие длинные коридоры, как путь между царством тех, оставшихся на земле, и других, готовящихся воспарить в небо.  
Телефон снова завибрировал. Чертыхаясь, Чарльз достал его на бегу и вытащил из чехла.  
“Где ты? Чарльз, ответь мне”.  
Разве не ирония? Торопиться к человеку, который пишет тебе смс с другого берега океана.  
“В аэропорту. Я тороплюсь”.  
Снова коридор и бесконечная реклама. Неудивительно, что бедная девочка едва в обморок тут не упала.  
Смс.  
“Где конкретно в аэропорту?”  
Чарльз подавил желание прислониться к стене и подышать.  
“У одиннадцатого гейта. Доволен? Могу я идти?”  
Мимо пронеслась делегация японских туристов, увешанная фотоаппаратами и яркими рюкзаками. Чарльза закружило, но он вывернулся и продолжил идти вперед, стараясь не отвлекаться на надоедливую вибрацию в кармане. У гейта пятнадцать он остановился и полез за телефоном.  
“Оставайся там”.  
“Стой!”  
“Остановись, Чарльз!”  
Телефон завибрировал прямо в его руках. Сообщение гласило:  
“Молодец. А теперь обернись”.

Эрик стоял там. У стены. На нем была безукоризненная бежевая рубашка и черные брюки – как будто он сбежал с делового обеда. У Чарльза с плеча соскользнула сумка, он поправил ее, автоматически, и начал пересекать коридор.  
Это оказалось нелегкой задачей – люди сновали туда и сюда, его толкали, отодвигали, отпихивали, но он все-таки смог. Преодолел все препятствия и врезался в Эрика – лбом в его твердое плечо. Остановился. И замер.  
– Привет, – на плечо легла теплая рука, чуть поглаживая. Голос звучал сверху, а Чарльз совершенно не мог понять – это значит, билет больше не нужен? Совсем?  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – пробормотал он глухо в чужое плечо.  
– Прилетел за тобой, конечно, – прозвучало в ответ. Вторая теплая рука обняла за талию, прижала ближе. Чарльз не возражал.  
– Почему так долго?  
Мягкий смешок отозвался во всем теле – щекоткой и каким-то стыдно приятным чувством.  
– Я же не могу сорваться с места просто так? Это только ты способен закатить истерику и удрать в Австралию, теряя тапки.  
– Я не закатывал истерику! – запростестовал Чарльз. Бросил к черту сумку, обнял Эрика за талию, вторую руку положил на грудь, на теплые пуговицы. Нащупал что-то, помедлил, а потом решительно полез под рубашку.  
– Чарльз? – удивились сверху. – Прямо здесь? Обычно начинают с поцелуя, если ты не против.  
Чарльз вытянул на свет старенький амулет, выглядящий теперь гораздо презентабельнее.  
– Ты его вернул?  
– Я его и не выбрасывал, – мягко сказал Эрик. – Просто отдал в чистку. Подумал, что пора прекратить бояться его потерять. А ты и из этого сделал какие-то выводы? Рейвен потом мне кое-что пересказала – уж прости, такая чушь.  
Чарльз тихо засмеялся, уткнувшись ему в шею. Вспомнил, как вещал удивленной Ороро про подушки, и засмеялся еще сильнее.  
– Я думал, нам надо поговорить, – задумчиво сказал Эрик, удерживая трясущиеся плечи. – Но, похоже, и без разговоров выходит неплохо, так ведь?  
Чарльз замотал головой.  
– Мы поговорим. И ты скажешь мне обо всех моих ошибках. И о себе. А я послушаю.  
Эрик улыбнулся и коснулся губами его волос – теплое дыхание прошило насквозь, от темени до пяток.  
– Я тебе и сейчас могу сказать. Прекрати все контролировать. Это обоюдный психоз, так что веди себя соответственно.  
Чарльз кивнул и наконец-то отлепился от плеча Эрика.  
– Раз уж ты решил перехватить контроль, то куда мы идем?  
Глаза у Эрика смеялись совершенно наглым образом.  
– Мы идем в гостиницу. В мой номер.  
– А как же мой самолет?  
– Переживешь, – Эрик развернул его за плечо и повел обратно по коридору, к выходу.  
– Билет пропадет, – веселился Чарльз, подхватывая его под руку.  
– Видит бог, я человек обеспеченный. Я куплю тебе еще один.  
Чарльз остановился. Они стояли у стенки, людской поток огибал ее и уносился вправо, к залу ожидания. Никто их не видел, как обычно и бывает при скоплении народу. Невидимки в толпе.  
– Эрик, – сказал Чарльз, глупо улыбаясь. – Я люблю тебя.  
– Ну надо же, – ответил Эрик, качая головой. – Не прошло и двадцати лет.  
А потом наклонился, закрывая его собой, и мир сузился до тактильных ощущений.

В жизни Чарльза было много чего еще. Взлеты, падения, научная карьера и публикации, выступления перед сотенными аудиториями и журналистами. Но нигде он не чувствовал себя полным такой пузырящейся, идиотской радости, как тогда, в аэропорту Сиднея.

– Смотри на меня, – говорит Эрик, отрываясь от его губ. – Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
И Чарльз смотрит. Наверное, в первый раз в жизни.  
По-настоящему.


End file.
